Captured
by ShinyBrightStar
Summary: Princess Eleanor wakes up only to find herself blindfolded and tied to a chair. She doesn't know who kidnapped her or why and no one is telling her anything. Not even her handsome captor, Jasper, who's unaware of his effect on the vulnerable Princess. What happens when Eleanor starts to have feelings for the man that's currently keeping her hostage? Will she ever break free? T to M
1. Chapter 1

**DISCLAIMER: I do not own any of The Royals characters, however I own some original characters that you'll get to know them one by one.**

 **So I'm here with a new Royals fanfic...**

 **I have high hopes for this story, just like Hypnotic, and I hope you all have a blast reading this!**

 **Here We Go:**

Chapter1_Hell

"Your Majesty, there's…" Lucius started but the Queen interrupted him angrily: "I don't have time for this. You know that I have a spa appointment, Lucius." She gave him a look but Lucius pushed: "But it concerns the Princess."

The Queen kept walking and rolled her eyes before asking: "What the hell did she do this time?" Lucius paused for a moment and it actually worried her but then he quickly answered: "She's disappeared." Helena stopped dead in her tracks and Lucius had to control himself so he wouldn't crash into her.

"What do you mean she's disappeared? It's nothing new. She'll probably wake up in the middle of nowhere and fly back in a couple of days." She reasoned with her right hand man but his answer wasn't what she wanted to hear: "That's what I've been trying to tell you… She's been gone for five days, Your Majesty."

Xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx

"Hello? Anybody here?" Eleanor screamed again for what it seemed like the hundredth time but still no answer. She grunted with frustration and tried to kick the chair she was tied to but she failed again. Her hands and legs were tightly bound and she was blindfolded but she was not going to give up.

She kept telling herself that soon someone would show up and explain that this was all a mistake and she was free to leave. Or maybe they would be willing to trade her with her mother; she would gladly give up the Queen if that's what they wanted.

But the problem was there was no 'they' yet. She didn't know who was holding her hostage, why they were doing this, and what they wanted from her. And whoever they were, she knew they had some balls to kidnap the Princess of England.

And just like that, she heard a door get opened and gasped uncontrollably. A quiet chuckle reached her ear and her whole body shivered in response. Footsteps reached her and circled around her chair and even though she wanted to say something, her mouth was tightly shut.

She heard the door close and figured there was more than one person in the room, if they were in a room at all. A voice whispered right near her ear and she couldn't help but jump a bit and earn his laughter: "How's my favorite Princess?"

Eleanor only managed to notice that the man's voice was not familiar and that he was definitely British, before he spoke up again: "So I assume you have a lot of questions for me, isn't that right?" He paused, like he wanted her to answer but she couldn't.

He went on: "Have you gone mute, Your Highness?! Because I'm pretty sure I heard you, loud and clear, a couple of moments ago." Eleanor cleared her throat and tried to stay calm when she asked: "Who are you?"

The man sighed and answered playfully: "Didn't I ask you a question? You should answer me first, huh?" Eleanor rolled her eyes behind her closed eyelids and huffed: "Yes. I have lots of questions. And one of them is who the hell are you?"

She heard a distinct chuckle, coming from behind her, and she shivered thinking about how amusing this must be for the two of them. The man answered mockingly: "I'm… what can I say? I'm the Robin Hood of this generation… Batman even, except the fact that I don't have a cool car."

Eleanor couldn't stop herself from trying to kick the man and of course they both started laughing. The man started circling around her again and explained: "We don't accept violence around here… You should learn that, moving forward."

Eleanor chuckled bitterly and for the first time, said confidently: "Just so you know, I'm not going to be here for long." Another damn chuckle. Eleanor lost her cool immediately and shouted: "I'm not FUCKING joking! STOP LAUGHING!"

Soon the only sound around them was the sound of her rapid breaths and nothing else. She tried to take deep breaths to calm herself down again but she was failing. The fact that she couldn't see what was going on or that she couldn't move was driving her beyond mad.

Finally the man announced: "I don't have a lot of time to waste on you so I'm going to make this short, Princess. You're staying here, as long as I want, and no one is going to find you, until I say so. After you served your purpose, you're free to go. But until then, you better shut that pretty mouth of yours, alright?"

Eleanor's hands were bound but she could still manage to give him the finger. The man annoyingly chuckled again and said: "We won't be seeing each other anytime soon. For now, this guy right here, is going to handle you."

Eleanor snorted: "It would be more useful if I could see his damn face, you know." The man clicked his tongue and said: "That's his choice. Right, Jasper?" Eleanor frowned as the man called the second guy's name easily in front of her and he explained without being asked: "It's a fake name, Princess, don't sweat it."

Eleanor stayed silent and after a quick moment, the man said: "Can't wait to see you again, Your Highness. Later." Eleanor wanted to punch him in the face but sadly she didn't have the ability to do so at the moment.

She heard the door open and close behind him but she could clearly feel the second guy's presence near her. She gulped before hesitantly asking: "Jasper?" The guy didn't answer quickly which made her think he wasn't going to, but then she finally heard his voice: "Yes?"

Eleanor whined tiredly: "Can you get this blindfold off of me? Or untie me? Please, I can't take it anymore." Strangely, she felt like pleading would work on this guy, who clearly wasn't a show-off like the other one.

She could feel his hesitation, hanging in the air, and pushed: "I swear, I won't identify you or anything. I just… I wanna see…" She heard his footsteps coming towards her and right when she was about to smirk, thinking that she was going to get her way, he said: "You need to be relocated. Until then, no sightseeing, Princess."

Eleanor pouted without wanting to and heard his soft chuckle, which to her surprise, wasn't as annoying as the first guy. She tried to push her luck and asked: "Can you at least tell me why I'm here? Are you the anti-monarchs? What do you want to do with me? And… why do you have an American accent?"

Jasper sighed behind her and said: "My friend already told you. You have a purpose to fulfil and you just have to sit around and wait for time to pass. It's not that hard, you know. You don't need to worry about who we are. And… regarding my accent, well, that's really none of your business."

Eleanor sighed frustrated before asking not so politely: "Well, can you get on with that relocating? I'm also fucking starving, you know." She heard him whisper to himself: "And probably would kill for some drugs right now…" Eleanor shouted: "Go fuck yourself!"

There was a shift in the air and suddenly he was grabbing her chin and if she wasn't blindfolded, she would be staring right into his eyes. Eleanor ordered: "Get your hand off me. NOW." She heard his calm whisper right in front of her: "And if I don't…?"

Eleanor went to say something but there was a loud knock on the door and Jasper pulled his hand away quickly. Eleanor felt her chin burn but tried not to think much of it and concentrated on what was happening.

Someone shouted from outside: "We're ready, boss." Jasper didn't say anything in response and she could feel him standing in front of her, watching her. He took a couple of steps towards her and suddenly she felt a sting in her neck.

Before she could scream or even remotely respond, she felt her body go numb and the last thing she heard was: "Sleep tight, Princess…"

Xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx

Someone was calling her name and she could hear it echoing around in her aching head but she wasn't able to respond. She readied herself for not being able to see or being tied to a chair again but then she felt the softness of a mattress under her and it was enough surprise for her to open her eyes quickly.

Sunlight almost blinded her but as soon as she relaxed, her eyes landed on a boy not much older than she was, staring right at her. And even though the whole world seemed to spin, she managed to stare into his deep blue eyes.

And then he called her name again and she finally snapped out of her haze and sat up on the bed. The movement caught the boy off-guard but he kept his cool and asked: "Are you feeling dizzy, Princess?" Eleanor nodded silently, fully knowing the handsome boy in front of her was Jasper.

Jasper grabbed the bottle on the nightstand and offered it to her saying: "Take this. It's good for you." Eleanor hesitated and Jasper laughed before asking: "Don't you think if we wanted to hurt you, we would've done it already?" Eleanor grabbed the bottle and took a swig before she could think it through and then gave it to him.

Jasper put the bottle back on the table and explained calmly: "This is your room now, Princess. The door's going to be locked but don't worry, we bring you meals and snacks so you won't starve. The back door leads to your bathroom and I put some clothes for you in the closet as well. The TV works so you wouldn't get bored. Anything you wanna ask me?"

Eleanor was staring at him wide-eyed, trying to take in what she had just heard but Jasper stood up and went to the door before saying: "The food will be here in ten minutes. Better wash up, Princess." Eleanor was suddenly filled with rage and grabbed the pillow next to her and threw it at him but Jasper grabbed it without any effort and threw it back on the bed.

Eleanor roared: "You can't do this to me. You can't. I'm the PRINCESS!" Jasper gave her a look and said: "It seems that we can. I'll see you around, Princess." With that, he left and she heard the door being locked and she screamed long after he was gone: "You CAN'T keep me here. Do you hear me? YOU CAN'T!"

Xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx

Jasper turned out to be very punctual when someone knocked on her door ten minutes later. She didn't answer but the door got opened anyway and a masked man walked in, holding a large tray. He silently reached the table and put the tray on it and went to leave.

Eleanor felt the urge to throw the tray on the floor and prove a point but she was too hungry to do so. Her eyes were on the warm Chicken Penne Alfredo when the man locked the door again. She grabbed the fork and started to dig in.

Minutes later, she was sitting on the floor, leaning against the small bed, thinking about how drastic her life had changed in a few days. The only thing she remembered was going to that damn party in Manchester. She was drinking and dancing as usual but then she remembered nothing.

She was sure they had drugged her, the way Jasper did earlier, but she didn't know how long they were holding her unconscious. She tugged on the black top she was wearing that night and felt the need to get rid of it.

Her eyes landed on the bathroom door and soon she was up and looking through the closet. There were two clean towels, along with a couple of shirts, jeans, and dresses. Eleanor almost blushed when she saw a few pair of underwear exactly her size.

She remembered Jasper saying that 'he' put some clothes inside the closet himself and somehow she felt ashamed. But she tried not to think about the color of her cheeks and picked a towel and went inside the bathroom.

Xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx

The sun was setting when she finally lied down on her new bed. Her body was still a bit humid from the hot shower and she could smell the vanilla soap on her skin and in the midst of all that was going on, she smiled.

Her little window wasn't showing her much, except a bunch of trees, an abandoned tree house, and the sun, of course. She closed her eyes and thought about how different her life was just before this and how she had always took her freedom for granted.

She was filled with the same rage and frustration that she was dealing with in the last few hours and the urge to punch herself got more and more appealing to her but then she heard someone opening the door and quickly sat on the bed.

Jasper walked in calmly, holding a tray, and closed the door behind him with his foot. He took a look at her and then the empty tray and even though he tried to hide it, she saw him smile a bit. He put the new tray that was full of snacks on the table and grabbed the old one.

Eleanor noticed his eyes on her choice of outfit and frowned before saying: "The hell you're looking at?" Jasper shrugged and said: "Out of all the clothes in the closet, Princess, you chose this?" Eleanor took a quick look at herself and saw nothing wrong. She was wearing a white top with black shorts and her hair was let down. She thought she looked good but apparently Jasper had other ideas, and she didn't like it.

Jasper shook his head and went to leave but then Eleanor called his name before she could stop herself: "Jasper?" He turned around and asked: "Yeah?" Eleanor tried to analyze what was coming out of her mouth but it turned out to be pointless: "Who are you?"

Her question caught him off-guard but he didn't let it get to him. He simply answered: "A nobody…" And left the room and locked the door behind him and Eleanor let her body hit the mattress as his answer echoed through her mind.

As she started thinking about what was going to happen tomorrow or how long she was going to stay a prisoner with him, her mind decided that she needed a break, and soon sleep took over her like she knew that she had only the night to savor because tomorrow, she had to face everything…

 **So... What did you think?**

 **This idea was stuck in my head for a long time, and now I'm going to play with it!**

 **Don't forget to leave a review! ;)**

 **Love,**

 **S**


	2. Chapter 2

**DISCLAIMER: I do not own any of The Royals characters, however I own some original characters that you'll get to know them one by one.**

 **Thanks for all the love and support guys, it means a lot :)**

 **And for those of you who don't know, I have another Jaspenor fanfic called "Hypnotic", check it out if you like ;)**

 **HERE WE GO:**

Chapter2_Let Me Go

Something dropped to the floor and Eleanor woke up with a loud gasp, scaring the person responsible in return. He seemed like the masked man from yesterday and he was no longer carrying her breakfast since the pancakes were scattered around the room.

"What the hell are you doing?" Eleanor groaned, her voice still groggy, and her eyes not fully functioning. The man cursed under his breath and left her alone. And in the middle of her haze, she noticed how he had left the door wide open.

Suddenly her eyes were open and she was on her feet within a moment. She ran to the door, quietly since she was bare feet, and took a look around. The room was apparently in the middle of a hallway and she didn't know if she should've gone to right or left.

But she knew she had to move fast or she'd stay there for God knew how long, so she did move, to the right. She turned back while running down the small hallway and saw no one and went to look ahead but her face hit someone's chest.

She groaned frustrated and punched the man in his stomach and had a quick chance to take a look at him. Jasper's face showed no emotion, like he didn't even feel the swing she put all her strength in, and then he grabbed her arm forcefully and dragged her to the room she was supposed to be in.

He hissed as he was trying to move her along against her weak protests: "How did you get out?" Eleanor didn't exactly respond to his question: "Let me GO!" Jasper pressed down on her arm and she let out a cry uncontrollably but then felt his hand loosen a bit.

Jasper finally pushed her in the room and asked again, louder this time: "How did you get out?" Eleanor pointed to the masked man who had just come back and mocked: "Ask your little bitch." Jasper turned around and gave the man a look and even though she couldn't see his face completely, she knew he was scared to death.

Jasper ordered: "Leave the tray and go. Move it." Eleanor huffed as he put the tray on the table and ran out of the room in a hurry. Jasper closed the door from the inside and started walking towards Eleanor and she started stepping back.

"I thought we had an understanding, Princess…" He whispered low, and as much as she hated to admit, she was scared too. Her legs touched the bed and she had to stop moving and Jasper was just getting closer and closer.

She held her head high and spat the words in his face: "We don't have SHIT." Jasper gave her a smirk and it somehow made her feel weak in the knees, and said: "I'm told to do as I see fit if you don't behave yourself, Princess…"

She raised her hand to slap him but he took it and firmly pulled it down, making Eleanor wince in pain. She bit the inside of her cheek so she wouldn't make any sound but she was sure Jasper could see it clearly. And to her surprise, he quickly let go of her hand, like it burned him.

Eleanor felt sweat forming on her face and wondered when it got so hot in the room. Jasper finally stepped back and she breathed calmly for the first time. He took a look at the pancakes on the floor and chuckled quietly.

Eleanor asked tired: "Can you leave so I can at least eat my fucking pancakes in peace?" Jasper sighed and nodded his head but he said before leaving: "No more trying to escape, got it?" Eleanor kept quiet since she really didn't have an answer and he left without saying anything else.

Eleanor sat on the bed with a groan and hit herself in the head. If only she went to the left, maybe she could've escaped this hellhole. Her stomach growled in time so she didn't blame herself for much longer and started eating.

Xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx

Eleanor was watching Celebrity News on TV for the last ten minutes, hoping to hear any news about her abduction and how worried her parents were and how the whole England was looking for her but so far, nothing.

She couldn't believe that no one was talking about her being missing, like no one actually cared. But she also knew if her parents knew about this, her mother's first instinct was to not let the public know, but she didn't expect her father to keep quiet as well.

There was a quick knock on the door and she quickly turned the TV off and watched Jasper walk in and the other masked guy behind him. He went to clean the floor that was still filled with pancakes while Jasper walked towards her and sat down on the chair next to hers.

Eleanor turned her face towards the dark screen and heard his voice: "I know what you want to ask me…" Eleanor snorted: "Oh, really?!" Jasper got comfortable on the chair and shrugged before saying: "Like why no one has come to save you already? Or better yet, why no one actually knows that you're gone?"

Eleanor's fingers clutched the handle of the chair and she tried so hard not to lose her temper so she could finally get some answers. She turned her head towards him and saw his raised eyebrows and his mouth half-opened and she gulped.

"Come on, Princess… You know you want to know…" He said quietly and leaned a bit towards her. Eleanor blinked a few times before gathering the strength to ask: "Why?" Jasper took a look behind and nodded at the man and he immediately left.

He leaned back on the chair and started: "For starters, not even the Queen knew you were gone until yesterday. And right now, she's debating whether to tell your father or not. And I'm guessing that'll take a day and after that, they both have to decide if they want the media involved or not…"

Eleanor shut her eyes since she didn't want to hear about this anymore but Jasper went on anyway: "And by the way, your little stunt today, isn't going to happen again. Even if you could make it out of this cabin, there's no way you're gonna get out of the forest surrounding it. I'm just saying…"

Eleanor asked quietly: "How did you know when my mother found out?" And even though he could perfectly hear her, he asked: "What was that?" Eleanor repeated herself, louder this time, and Jasper smirked in response.

He shrugged and said: "It doesn't matter how I know it. I just do." Eleanor rolled her eyes and got up before saying desperately: "Clearly you have to want something. My dad would make sure you'll get it. Just say what you want. Anything."

Jasper's eyes softened for a quick moment, so short that she thought she hallucinated it, and then he said: "We don't want anything from you. Nothing you could give anyway." Eleanor ran a hand through her hair and whined: "There's gotta be something…"

Jasper got up as well and said: "Even if there was, I'm not the one calling the shots, so save your breath." Eleanor grunted and kicked the chair she had sit on a few minutes ago. Jasper frowned and said: "Take it easy, Princess."

Eleanor shouted without any control: "TAKE IT EASY? Are you FUCKING kidding me? You're keeping me here, against my will, and you're telling me to calm down. I swear to you, when I get out of here, and I will, I'll make sure your life would be ruined. I SWEAR."

Jasper stared at her for a moment and then decided to leave the room and lock the door behind him without a word. Eleanor grabbed the TV remote and threw it against the wall with a loud grunt. Her whole body was shaking when she sat down on the chair.

She hadn't cried since she first found out that she was taken hostage but she knew she couldn't hold it back any longer and as soon as she realized that, tears started running down her cheeks. She knew she was crying louder than she ever did, and she knew Jasper could hear her, but she didn't care. She just wanted to get it all out.

Xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx

Eleanor was curled up in the bed when the same man brought her lunch but she didn't feel the need to get up and eat. She closed her eyes and stayed in bed and tried to imagine she wasn't there. She pictured herself in the palace, with Liam and her dad. Even her mother was in the fantasy, but not Robert.

She couldn't bring herself to think about her dead brother because she knew she would need booze or drugs just to get him out of her head. And thinking about how her brother was taken away from them, she thought about how the family would react to her being gone as well.

Liam would be devastated, she was sure of it. Her father would be broken, again, and just the thought of that was breaking her heart. She didn't know what to expect of her mother, she was going to be sad, but she didn't know how much really. She never believed Helena was capable of love anyway.

And then she thought about the people and their reaction. Will they miss the wild Princess? Or will they be glad they got rid of her and her bad influence? She didn't know which option was going to happen but she honestly thought she couldn't care less.

All she cared about was how long it would take for the Queen to tell her husband that their daughter was missing? How long it was going to take until they figured out where she was? How long until they let her go?

She was so deep in thought that she didn't notice Jasper coming in the room until he called her name. She quickly opened her eyes but made no attempt to get up or even sit. Jasper took a quick glance at the tray which was filled with untouched food and asked: "Aren't you hungry?"

Eleanor shook her head silently and took her eyes off him and looked out the window. She could see him out of the corner of her eye, watching her closely, and felt a shiver running down her spine. He sat down on the edge of the bed and Eleanor turned her head towards him but still said nothing.

He started calmly: "Look, this attitude is not going to help you. If I'm nice to you, it doesn't mean that I won't…" Eleanor interrupted him angrily: "Nice to me? I don't want you to be nice to me! I want you to let me GO!"

Her eyes were shining with rage and she was no longer breathing calmly but Jasper only stared at her which gave her the strength to go on: "I won't tell anyone anything if you let me go now. I swear." Jasper chuckled at the last part and said: "You swear a lot, don't you?"

Eleanor looked at him confused and he explained: "A couple of hours ago you swore you would ruin my life and now you swear you won't tell anyone anything. How am I going to trust you, Princess?" Eleanor finally sat up but she didn't think her action through and she came face to face with Jasper.

Her mouth opened up in a silent gasp and her eyes widened and she was too focused on their closeness that she didn't get to see Jasper's reaction. He only pulled his head away a bit which felt like a slap to her face but she didn't show it. She hoped her voice wouldn't give her away when she said: "But I promise you, now, that I won't do anything. I'll help you, even! Just get me out of here, please…"

Jasper sighed before getting up and said: "Sorry, but you're staying here, Princess…" Eleanor got up as well and went to him and pleaded: "Jasper… please…" He sighed once again and Eleanor knew arguing with him was pointless so she backed away. Jasper looked at her but she turned her back towards him and heard the door get closed a moment later.

Xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx

"I know you're awake, Princess…" Eleanor heard Jasper's voice but didn't open her eyes. He pushed: "You have to eat something, alright?" Eleanor kept still and heard him sigh and then some movements around the room, the sound of pulling a chair.

Jasper said: "Look, I'm not going anywhere until you eat your dinner. I swear!" He added the last part playfully and it was enough for her to finally open her eyes and glare at him. Jasper chuckled and said: "Tricked you!"

She rolled her eyes and whined: "I'm not hungry. Get out." Jasper's chuckle slowly faded and his face turned more serious when he said: "If you think you're gonna pass out and we're taking you out or something, let me tell you, we have a doctor on call, so you can drop the act."

Eleanor groaned and fought the urge to throw something at him when she said: "I'm not acting. I'm just not hungry. Leave me alone already." Jasper raised his eyebrows and asked: "Are you sure?" Eleanor huffed and yelled: "Yeah, I'm sure. Leave. Now."

Jasper got up quietly and grabbed the tray and left the room without saying anything else. Eleanor sighed in regret when she heard him lock the door. She was planning on eating as soon as he left but she didn't know he would leave with the food.

And she was sure he only did that on purpose, to make her call his name and beg for it. She would die before that happened. She got up and headed to the bathroom to wash up so she would feel better but something caught her eye on the table.

Her eyes widened when she recognized two things that accompanied her to the doomed party in Manchester. Her jeweled lighter and one of her joints were sitting comfortably on the table. She marched to them, slowly at first, and then grabbed them in a hurry.

She couldn't believe it. All she wanted these last two days was smoke some weed and forget about everything that was going on. And now she was going to get her wish. Her mind paused for a moment when she thought about Jasper leaving this for her.

Why would he do that? Obviously he knew it would make her happy, but why did he care? She wondered if he felt guilty about not letting her go earlier? Was this some sort of peace offering to her, so she would behave herself?

Eleanor honestly didn't know, and honestly didn't want to think about it, when she could get high instead. So she grabbed the joint and light it up, and as smoke slowly came out of her mouth, she felt like she was home, at least for a little while.

 **So what did you think?**

 **Don't forget to leave a review! ;)**

 **Xoxo,**

 **S**


	3. Chapter 3

**DISCLAIMER: I do not own any of The Royals characters, however I own some original characters that you'll get to know them one by one.**

 **I'm back with another chapter! I can't get enough of this! And don't worry, I'm not forgetting Hypnotic ;)**

 **Thanks for all the reviews and alerts, they mean a lot...**

 **The song in this chapter is "Skin" by Rae Morris.**

 **HERE WE GO:**

Chapter3_Drowning

The masked man came in, carrying her lunch, and put the tray down on the table. Eleanor huffed before she finally gave up and asked: "Where's the other guy?" The man faced Eleanor but kept quiet and she pressed: "Where's Jasper?"

She hadn't seen him since the night he put a joint on her table and vanished. That was two and a half days ago and there was no news from him. Eleanor simply ate, bathed, and watched TV the whole time, but she was bored, and needed someone to talk to, or at least yell at.

The man shrugged and left her alone, again. Eleanor pouted and sat down and started eating her food even though she was upset. She mostly wanted to see Jasper to ask some more questions and get some new information. Why there was still no news of her going missing? She didn't know why their parents would do such a thing.

She ate half her chicken and grabbed her lighter and played with it. She kept it close these last couple of days since it represented just a tiny bit of her old life. She turned on the TV out of boredom again and changed the channels but nothing interesting was on so she turned it off.

It was then that she heard tires screeching from outside and curiously went by the window but saw nothing. She could hear some vague shouts, coming from far, but she couldn't make out the words even when she concentrated.

She suddenly heard some movements coming outside her door and then the door got opened and Jasper walked in. Eleanor couldn't help but smile a bit when she finally saw him and went to say something that she saw his frown. His face was dead serious and Eleanor found herself not wanting to talk at all.

He started explaining: "We're making a little video today. You just have to sit in front of the camera and cry, got it?" Eleanor opened her mouth in surprise and Jasper went on: "Let's go." Eleanor was stunned so Jasper grabbed her arm and started pulling her towards the door.

Eleanor finally found her voice: "Jasper? Where are you taking me? What kind of video?" They were out the door when she heard that creep's voice: "Not the kind of videos you get threatened with all the time, Princess…" She recognized his voice, the man in charge, and she saw him leaning against the wall in front of her.

His face was masked but she could clearly see his smirk and it made her stomach turn. Eleanor turned her head towards Jasper as he dragged her across the hallway and pushed her into a room. She gave him a nasty look but he wouldn't look her way to see it.

He pointed to a chair and ordered: "Sit." Eleanor sat down obediently, although that was not what she wanted to do, but she really didn't have any control over herself. The creep walked into the room and circled around her, just like that first day, while Jasper fiddled with the camera.

She asked hesitantly: "Why are we making a video?" The man answered playfully: "To show the world, of course." Eleanor let out angrily: "What do they care? No one knows I'm gone anyway." The man grinned maliciously and said: "We're gonna change that."

Jasper gave the creep a nod and he grabbed her shoulders and made her sit up straight. He whispered in her ear: "Now, make sure to cry, and beg for your parents to come and save you, alright?" Eleanor almost elbowed him in the stomach right before he pulled away.

He marched across the room and stood next to Jasper and announced mockingly: "Action!" Jasper turned on the camera and gave Eleanor a nod but she didn't do anything. She didn't cry or beg, she couldn't even open her mouth.

The creep huffed and turned off the camera and walked to Eleanor, ordering: "We're shooting this video, Princess, like it or not, so you might as well get on with it, if you want to eat." Jasper sighed and for the first time, looked at Eleanor.

His eyes pleaded, like he wanted to tell her to go along with it, and somehow she felt she was convinced. Jasper maybe was an asshole who kidnapped her but he never did anything to hurt her, to a degree.

She nodded and the creep walked back again and turned on the camera. Eleanor looked right at Jasper when she started: "I'm Eleanor… Princess Eleanor… I'm being kept by a bunch of people I don't know… They're not letting me go… Dad, Mom, Liam, if you hear me, please, get me out of here… Please save me…"

Tears started running down her cheeks as her voice broke down but she managed to see Jasper close his eyes and turn off the camera. The creep clapped loudly and exclaimed: "Great acting, Princess. Now, let's go back to the cage, shall we?"

He went to take her arm that Eleanor stood up and moved away from him yelling: "Don't YOU touch me!" He raised his hands in surrender, and then said: "Jasper? Seems like the Princess would prefer your company. Get her back to her room, please."

Eleanor watched as Jasper came closer but she didn't want him around her either. She started walking ahead so he wouldn't drag her but felt him walking right behind her. She walked into her room but turned around before Jasper could enter.

"I want to be alone." She said, quietly but firmly, and felt his hesitation hanging in the air. He wanted to come in but she really didn't need him there. She just wanted to curl up in a ball and die in her tiny bed. Jasper went to say something that she ordered loudly: "Lock. The. Door."

Jasper pressed his lips together and Eleanor walked back as he closed the door and locked it. She took a deep breath and then threw herself at her bed and let her tears come out in full length. No amount of drugs or drinks would ever erase the humiliation she felt at that moment. Nothing would erase this.

Xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx

 **Deep in the core of a broken one  
I spy the light of a wounded sun  
That keeps you from drowning  
Keeps you from drowning**

There was a quick knock on the door, his signature knock, and a moment later, Jasper walked in and was faced with endless darkness. He spotted Eleanor lying on the bed, but due to her unsteady breaths, he realized she wasn't asleep.

 **Way beneath the weak surface of it all  
I spy a girl only three foot tall  
That keeps me from drowning  
She keeps me from drowning in it all**

He turned on the light and saw her wince and shut her eyes in response. His eyes moved to the table and he wasn't surprised to see that the food was untouched. He walked to the bed and waited for her to face him but she never did.

 **With the will to stay  
And the will to stand still**

 **We break the rules and listen to our own skin  
With a visible scar in a broken sidecar**

He shifted in his place awkwardly and then said: "Sorry…" Eleanor was surprised to hear the sincerity in his voice and managed to let out: "That means nothing to me, you know." He sighed and pulled a chair close and sat on it and watched as Eleanor finally opened her eyes and gave him a look that he was unable to read.

 **We break the rules and listen to our own skin  
We break our hearts and pretty much everything**

"The video's gone viral." He announced, all of a sudden, and Eleanor finally had a reason to sit up. She asked: "Can I see it?" He frowned before asking: "Why?" She shrugged and waited for him to take his phone out of his pocket and find the video.

He gave her the phone and she watched herself, sad and broken, pleading her family to rescue her. Her eyes moved down to the comment section and read what someone wrote: "Is it another one of her publicity stunts? That bitch is so fake. I'm sooo over her." Then she read the responses to the comment in which a few people defended her but most of them made fun of her and said they hated her and that she deserved this.

 **After the dark and endless wars  
I realize that I'm fighting a cause  
That ends with us drowning  
Ends with us drowning in it all**

Jasper realized what must've happened and swiftly took the phone away from her but Eleanor lunched herself forward to take it back and she almost landed on him. He stared at her face up close and she slowly pulled herself away and sat on the bed again.

 **With the will to stay  
And the will to stand still**

 **We break the rules and listen to our own skin  
With a visible scar in a broken sidecar**

He put the phone back in his pocket and said: "Don't worry about what they say." Eleanor's face went blank when she said: "But maybe they're right… Maybe I am a bitch who only sees herself and cares about herself… Maybe I deserve this…"

 **We break the rules and listen to our own skin  
We break our hearts and pretty much everything**

Jasper ran a hand through his hair and after a moment of hesitation, he pulled out another joint of hers out of his pocket. He ignored her look of disbelief, grabbed her hand and put the joint in it. His warmth reached her hand and found its way to her heart and tingled it.

 **We break the rules and listen to our own skin  
With a visible scar in a broken sidecar**

He slowly pulled his hand away, stood up and went to leave but stopped for a moment to whisper: "No one deserves this, Princess…" Eleanor's eyes darted up to him and he gave her a sad smile and left her alone with her thoughts.

 **We break the rules and listen to our own skin  
We break our hearts and pretty much everything**

Xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx

"SIMON! STOP!" Helena shouted as her husband shattered yet another expensive vase on the floor. The King shouted back: "SHUT UP!" Helena shook her head and said soothingly: "We'll find her, Simon. I promise you. We will." The King let out a sound, between a cry and sneer, so Helena sat down disappointed on the couch, next to Liam, who was holding his head in his hands.

She put her hand on his back but he shrugged it away angrily, yet the queen didn't give up. She put her hand firmly on his back and whispered to her son: "Liam, you have to understand, worrying you was not necessary. Your father and I…"

Liam pulled himself away and interrupted her loudly: "My sister is kidnapped. She's God knows where, doing God knows what, and you thought you shouldn't worry me? I found out she was gone along with every other FUCKING person in the world. What kind of a brother that makes me, huh? TELL ME!"

The King, who seemed like he was going to calm down, drank a glass of water and threw the glass across the room. Helena gasped as she heard the shatter and was unable to answer Liam right away. He stood up and went to his father to try and calm him and Helena fisted her hands to stop them from shaking.

There was a knock on the door and Ted walked in, looking like he hadn't slept in a week, which was actually true. He bowed and announced: "I'm sorry, Your Majesty, but we couldn't find the original host that spread the video. They hid their trail pretty well."

The room was filled with silence as the rest of the royal family was staring at Ted and he looked down in return. Liam asked confused: "But how is it possible?" Ted explained: "Apparently, they're very good with computers and hacking. They can make themselves disappear, in a way that no one in MI5 or MI6 can track them down. But I can assure you, we're not giving up, Your Highness."

The King nodded for him to leave them alone and after Ted was gone, he went to sit behind his desk, and opened his laptop. Eleanor's video was right there, ready to play, and his heart ached when he saw her face again.

Liam knew what he was going to do so he warned: "Dad… You shouldn't watch it again…" Helena nodded her head in agreement but the King wasn't listening. After a quick moment of hesitation, he clicked on the video and they all heard her broken voice coming from the machine:

"I'm Eleanor… Princess Eleanor… I'm being kept by a bunch of people I don't know… They're not letting me go… Dad, Mom, Liam, if you hear me, please, get me out of here… Please save me…"

 **Soooo, what did you think of this chapter? Sad, eh?**

 **Oh! And did you notice the song and also "Don't YOU touch me!"? You see what I did there?!**

 **Leave a review, lovelies!**

 **Love,**

 **S**


	4. Chapter 4

**DISCLAIMER: I do not own any of The Royals characters, however I own some original characters that you'll get to know them one by one.**

 **I'm updating! I can't even believe this! I'm not going to be active at least for a week or two, so I decided to update this before I go... And I'll be back with a brand new chapter of Hypnotic...**

 **I hope you enjoy this chapter, it's an important one...**

 **The song used in this chapter is "Start A Riot" by BANNERS, because it's freaking fantastic! :D 3**

 **HERE WE GO:**

Chapter4_Riot

Eleanor opened her eyes to welcome yet another headache and she cursed herself under her breath. She heard his knock on the door and before she could stop herself, she ran a hand through her hair to smooth it down and wiped whatever that might've been under her eyes in a rush.

Jasper walked in and she quickly noticed he hadn't slept well and somehow she was sure she was the reason behind it. He gave her a nod and she nodded back, neither of them wanting to speak first but Jasper started anyway: "I'm leaving again and… I just wanted you to know."

Eleanor tried so hard not to show any disappointment on her face but she didn't know if she succeeded or not. She wanted to ask him not to leave her all alone again, ask him why he had to go in the first place, but she only nodded her head in understanding.

Jasper took a good look at her and turned his back towards her and left. She heard a car getting away from the cabin a few moments later and sighed as she finally got off the bed. Her dinner from last night was still on the table and there wasn't any sign of her breakfast so she decided to take a shower to feel better.

She took her top off and threw it on one of the chairs and went to get out of her shorts that she heard the door open and the masked man walked in. She gasped uncontrollably and grabbed her top and put it in front of her.

The man was stunned so she yelled: "GET OUT!" She expected him to leave immediately but he started walking towards her slowly. Eleanor shouted again: "I told you to FUCKING leave!" The man moved his head to the side and spoke for the first time: "Now, that would be wrong." Eleanor frowned, not fully understanding what he meant, but right before she was about to say something, he ripped the top away from her hands.

She gasped again as she was left in front of him, in her bra and shorts, and the way he was staring at her was making her sick. He took another step towards her and Eleanor stumbled backwards and felt the cold wall behind her.

He was coming closer and Eleanor did the only thing she could think of, she tried to push him, but it was a mistake. The man grabbed her hands and pulled her towards him and their faces were just an inch apart.

Eleanor tried to wiggle her hands free but his hold was stronger than she could ever beat. She kept squirming and yelling but she couldn't break away and then his lips touched her neck and her mind went blank.

She kneed him in the stomach, even though she was going for the groin, and he finally let go of her hands. She ran to the door and for a short moment she felt sure she was going to be free but she was grabbed by the waist from behind and pulled back.

He threw her roughly on the bed and Eleanor couldn't even sit up before he was lying on top of her. She couldn't hold back the cries coming from inside and tears covered her face as she fought the man responsible for them.

He whispered in her ear: "Come on, Princess… We both know you're a slut… It's not like no one has seen the infamous Royal Beaver already…" Eleanor kept sobbing and trying to push him off but it seemed like nothing was working.

He started kissing her neck and going further and she shut her eyes, wishing Jasper was there to save her. And before she knew it, she was screaming his name over and over again. The man stopped and mocked: "He's not here to rescue you, Princess…"

But just like she had seen in the movies, the door was kicked open and Jasper rushed inside. Eleanor stopped sobbing in shock and the man was too stunned to move away from her either. But in a blink of an eye, Jasper grabbed the man and threw him on the floor.

Eleanor grabbed the blankets and wrapped them around her, and seeing Jasper saving her, she felt her tears touching her cheeks again. Jasper took a quick glance at Eleanor and then kicked the man with his feet several times.

Eleanor watched as Jasper grabbed him by his collar and made him stand up and then threw him against the wall while shouting: "What the FUCK were you doing? YOU FUCKING ANIMAL! I TRUSTED YOU!" Jasper punched him in the face and his mask flew off.

The man begged: "Please… I'm sorry… Danny said…" Jasper interrupted him with another punch and shouted: "Danny told you to do this? ANSWER ME." The man wiped the blood from the corner of his mouth and said: "He told me to do whatever I wanted with her…"

Jasper grunted and grabbed his arm and dragged him out of the room and Eleanor could clearly hear how Jasper was beating the man outside of the cabin. Her whole body was shaking uncontrollably and she kept thinking about what would've happened if he hadn't shown up.

Moments later, Jasper walked in the room, and stared at the shaking Princess crying on her bed. He slowly walked towards her and sat down next to her, but it was too close, and she pulled herself away out of fear.

Jasper whispered calmly: "It's over, Princess, you hear me? It's over now…" Eleanor was still shaking but she knew she finally felt safe. He went on: "I'm here now… You don't have to be afraid…" His hand gently rested on her back, and before he knew it, Eleanor threw herself in his arms.

She was sobbing on his shoulder and he wrapped his arms carefully around her body. He kissed the top of her head before he could stop himself and felt her whole body relaxing in response. It took her a couple of moments to finally stop crying and realize what she had done.

She started to pull away so Jasper let go of her and she stared at him with gratitude shining in her eyes. She asked the question that was on her mind: "Why were you back?" Jasper sighed and explained: "I was driving when I realized I forgot my passport and I came to get it… And I'm glad I did…"

She sniffed and asked: "Is Danny the creep that made me do the video?" Jasper nodded and she saw shame starting to spread across his sad face. He stuttered: "I never thought… This is not something that I wanted… This isn't right…"

Eleanor was about to cry again but she stopped herself: "None of this is right… You know this, Jasper… I want to go home… Please, let me go…" He looked down and said: "We both know that's not an option, Princess…"

Eleanor kept quiet and looked away but she heard him: "I'm sorry about what happened… You know that… I'll make sure nothing like this would ever happen again… You just take a bath, try not to think about what happened, and I'll make you some breakfast, alright?"

Eleanor didn't answer but he took her silence as a positive answer and stood up to leave. Eleanor tried to ask before he was out of the door but she couldn't complete her sentence: "That man…" Jasper looked at his bloody fists and said: "Let's just say he's taken care of…"

Eleanor asked horrified: "Did you kill him?" He turned his back to her and said: "Maybe…" And with that, he was gone and she was left alone to deal with everything that happened just moments earlier. But she didn't want to think about it, she didn't want to relive those moments, so she decided to do what he suggested and went to take the bath she never got to start earlier.

Xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx

After fifteen minutes of scrubbing that man off her skin, she finally stepped out into the room in her short towel robe, only to find Jasper sitting at the table. She gasped uncontrollably and he shot his head up, taking in the Princess in all her glory.

Jasper only stared at her for a quick moment before he stood up and explained: "I thought you would change in the bathroom. Sorry. I'll be back soon." Eleanor looked at the plates on the table and said in a rush: "Don't leave. The robe is fine."

Jasper hesitated for a moment but sat down eventually and motioned for her to sit as well. Eleanor smiled briefly and sat down in front of him and looked longingly at all the food in front of her. Jasper chuckled and explained: "I didn't know what you liked, so I made plenty of things!"

Eleanor gave him a look of appreciation and then started with bacon and eggs. She couldn't hold back her moan as she first tasted the bacon and Jasper asked: "That good, huh?!" Eleanor looked at him surprised and said: "Best bacon of my life! Thank you!" Jasper chuckled again and said: "You are welcome. Now eat before they go cold."

They spent the next ten minutes eating in silence except for the times Eleanor showed her appreciation for the food. After she was finally finished, she leaned back in her chair and exclaimed: "God, I've never eaten this much food in my whole life!"

Jasper raised his eyebrows and said jokingly: "I was actually worried you'd eat me after you ran out of food!" Eleanor narrowed her eyes at him but couldn't hold back her laughter and it was then that she realized she hadn't laughed in so long.

And even though she was nearly raped half hour ago, she was full and happy, like she didn't have a care in the world. And she realized he made her feel that way. He made her eat her food and feel safe and happy when she shouldn't have.

She noticed the silence around them and how his eyes were focused on her. She looked right at him and said without stopping: "Thank you, Jasper… Not for the food, but for everything… I know you can't let me go, but knowing you're here, makes me feel safe…"

Jasper opened his mouth to say something but nothing came out. He looked down at his hands and said after a moment: "I'll leave the door open. Get changed and come to the living room. You need some space today."

It was Eleanor's time to be speechless. She watched as he grabbed the plates and left the room, avoiding her eyes. So many thoughts attacked her mind at that time but the only thing that mattered was the fact that she was getting out of that room.

She rushed to her closet as she felt her heart beating faster and looked through the clothes. She chose dark jeans and a navy crop top and changed as quickly as possible. She rushed to the bathroom to check on her face and smooth her hair. She wanted to look good.

She moved to the door and gently grabbed the handle and as she pulled it down, she was filled with euphoria. She'd never thought in a million years, that she'd be happy just to open a door, but here she was.

She stepped out of the room and grinned uncontrollably. This time there was no rush, no fear and no one was dragging her away. She walked to the opposite direction Jasper had taken her yesterday and the hallway led her to a cozy living room.

Her eyes scanned the room, the fireplace, the sofas, and Jasper sitting on a couch, staring at her. He nodded for her to come closer and she started walking towards him. She sat down next to him but kept a good distance.

He asked: "Do you like it?" She breathed and answered: "It's warm and cozy. I like it." He smiled and asked: "So, let me ask you this, what do you do in your free time?" She laughed and asked: "Free time?!"

Jasper looked at her strangely and she said: "I'm a freaking Princess! All I have is free time!" He nodded his head in agreement, and she thought she felt him tense, and then he asked: "Drugs, booze and boys, then?"

Eleanor giggled but some part of her wanted to deny the whole 'boys' part and she didn't know why. But who was she kidding? Everyone knew that she was a total slut, even the masked man: _**"Come on, Princess… We both know you're a slut… It's not like no one has seen the infamous Royal Beaver already…"**_

Jasper asked: "You okay?" Eleanor snapped out of her thoughts and nodded quickly. Jasper eyed her suspiciously but said nothing. Eleanor wanted to change the subject so she asked all of a sudden: "What do you do in your free time?"

He leaned back and made himself comfortable as he listed his favorite things to do: "I read a lot… And I love hiking and swimming…" Eleanor couldn't help but add sarcastically: "And kidnapping…" Jasper looked up at her and even though he didn't have the right to be, she knew he was upset. She wanted to murmur a 'sorry' but she stopped herself before it left her mouth.

After a moment of awkward silence, Jasper stood up and asked: "You want some tea?" Eleanor shrugged and said: "Depends." He asked curiously: "On what?" And she answered casually: "On if you have any Vodka in here."

Jasper laughed out loud and it made her feel a bit tingly inside but she decided to ignore it. He walked to the small kitchen that was built into the living room and announced: "Tea it is, then." Eleanor chuckled and leaned back until he came back with two cups of tea.

Eleanor asked as she picked up her cup: "Aren't you American? I thought you wouldn't like tea." Jasper pushed a plate full of chocolate towards her and said: "I'm only half-American, actually, but I didn't grow up here. I can deal with tea, it's not that bad!"

Eleanor chuckled quietly and somehow felt happy that she got only a bit of information out of him. She sipped her tea and before she could stop herself, she asked: "Mother or father?" Jasper gave her a confused look and she completed her question: "Is it your mother who's British or your father?" Jasper scratched his head uncomfortably and said: "Mother."

Eleanor felt the need to explain: "I'm not nosy or anything. I just… I'm tired of being by myself, I just want to talk." Jasper smiled all of a sudden and stood up and Eleanor watched him move to the stereo next to the TV. He asked as he turned it on: "How about some music?"

 **I will march down an empty street like a ship into the storm  
No surrender, no retreat  
I will tear down every wall  
Just to keep you warm  
Just to bring you home**

Eleanor's mouth opened in surprise as one of her favorite tunes started playing. She remembered listening to it the night before she went to that doomed party. Jasper sat down next to her and said: "I saw your tweet about this song." Eleanor looked down and whispered: "You did…?"

 **I will burn this city down for a diamond in the dust  
I will keep you safe and sound when there's no one left to trust  
Will you take my hand?  
We can make our stand**

Jasper watched her raise her head and saw the tears that were slowly forming in her eyes. He asked disappointed: "Did I upset you?" Eleanor shook her head quickly and said: "No. I love it…" He sighed and she went on quietly: "It's sweet… You're… sweet…"

 **If your world falls apart  
I'd start a riot  
If night falls in your heart  
I'd light the fire**

Eleanor stared into his eyes that were staring right back at hers and her breath vanished when she noticed how close they were. Jasper's eyes moved down to her mouth and she knew he was going to kiss her. And she wanted him to.

 **In the dark, when you sound the alarm  
We'll find each other's arms  
For your love, all you are  
I'd start a riot**

It seemed like it took an eternity for Jasper to move his head an inch closer to hers. Eleanor gulped and parted her mouth slightly, longing to taste him. Jasper stopped when their lips were only an inch apart and right when Eleanor thought they would finally kiss, his phone started ringing.

Jasper quickly pulled away and grabbed the phone out of his pocket. He looked at the screen and stood up nervously and walked to the kitchen. Eleanor sat there, her head still in the same angle it was, her mouth still parted, and felt the waves of embarrassment wash over her.

Eleanor finally got a grip on herself and noticed Jasper, whose back was turned to her. He was whispering but she knew he was angry and was fighting with whoever was on the other line. She turned her head around and her eyes landed on the door that led to outside.

Her mind started racing and blood started pumping faster than before. The door seemed unlocked, Jasper was distracted and no one else seemed to be around. Her whole body started shaking when realization hit her. She could finally be free.

 **Soooooo! What do you think? Can Eleanor possibly escape?**

 **You see what I did again?! "Did you kill him?" "Maybe..."**

 **No one notices my lame references! :D**

 **Love,**

 **S**


	5. Chapter 5

**DISCLAIMER: I do not own any of The Royals characters, however I own some original characters that you'll get to know them one by one.**

 **Here's an unexpected update for you guys because I love you so much!**

 **Episode 6... I mean... WOW... I won't say anything so I wouldn't spoil it for some of you who haven't watched it already, but I mean, WOW...**

Chapter5_Freedom Has A Cost

"I'm so sorry, Liam…" Ophelia whispered as she sat down in front of the next King of England. He nodded his head and said tiredly: "I just don't get it, you know… Who can dare to kidnap the Princess of one country? Who are they? What they want? But nobody knows anything. No one is telling me anything…"

Ophelia put her hand on his and squeezed it gently before saying: "Look, I know you may not believe me, but I'm sure Eleanor will be back soon, safe and sound. She's a smart girl. I'm telling you, she can find a way to escape." Liam chuckled bitterly and asked: "Do you really believe that?"

Xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx

Eleanor stood up breathlessly and tiptoed to the door while looking at Jasper who was still whispering on the phone. She grabbed the handle blindly and pulled it down and swung the door open. Fresh air hit her face as she finally stepped out and suddenly she was filled with more courage than she ever felt in her lifetime.

She started running for her life and didn't even look back. She got past the tree house when she first heard him yell her name: "ELEANOR!" It didn't slow her down since all her energy was focused only and only on her feet and the path in front of her.

She finally reached the forest but didn't stop to look around. With Jasper hot on her trail, she had no other choice but to run, endlessly. Trees were all tall and blocking the sun and she didn't have a proper clue about where she was heading.

She felt his voice get closer and closer, echoing around, and she did the one thing she promised herself not to do. She turned her head around. She didn't even get to see him clearly when her foot crashed into an old root and she was thrown across the ground.

She groaned when she felt her whole body ache in response and tried to get up but she didn't have to put any energy behind it since she was pulled up by Jasper. He was trying to catch his breath while he held on to her top.

She looked up at him and saw his expression that was a mix of anger and confusion. He grabbed her arm and started to drag her towards the cabin. Eleanor pleaded: "Jasper… please…" She didn't know what she was begging him for, since she didn't know what to expect from him at that moment.

Jasper kept quiet the whole walk back but had a firm grip on her. Eleanor fell silent shortly after they started moving but she quietly shed a tear every once in a while. Jasper's grip loosened when they were near the cabin and he even let her walk in before him.

Once they were inside, he asked calmly: "What were you thinking?" Eleanor could feel the burning rage underneath all that coolness he was showing. She opened her mouth to answer but there was really nothing she could say.

Jasper ran a hand through his hair and whispered to himself: "I never should've done this." Eleanor found her voice only to whisper pleadingly: "I'm sorry…" His voice was firm when he spat: "You better be." Eleanor sniffed but said nothing in response and waited to see what was coming next.

"Let's go." He ordered quietly and she knew what he meant, so she begged: "No… please… I want to stay here… I don't want to go back to that room…" Jasper frowned and asked harshly: "Do I need to drag you there?"

Eleanor shook her head slowly and started walking towards the hallway and Jasper followed her. She walked into the room and waited for him to come in but he stopped before the door frame. He announced: "I'm going to be gone for a while. I'll send someone to take care of you."

Eleanor's eyes widened in fear when she realized someone else was coming, someone like the masked man. Jasper noticed her fear immediately and added: "And I'll make sure they behave themselves." Eleanor sighed out of relief uncontrollably and wanted to thank him that he shut the door in her face.

She heard him lock the door and walk away from her room and her knees stopped working and she sat down on the floor. Fresh tears started pouring down on her cheeks as she heard the car getting started and moving away from the cabin.

Once again, she was all alone, and it was all her fault.

Xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx

"Seriously, just tell me you're not hungry next time. You realize I cook these things, huh?" The new guy whined but Eleanor turned her around and watched out of her window. It's been three days since Jasper left her with him and she was counting every moment until he came back.

The new guy kept on whining and she shut her eyes so she could imagine she wasn't there. His voice faded away and images started to appear in front of her closed eyelids. Images that she kept going back to helplessly, since he left.

Music played in the background soothingly, she said something that touched both of them, and then he leaned in to kiss her. And every time his phone rang in her head, she was filled with unexplainable sadness.

She wanted him to kiss her and she wanted to kiss him back, she was sure of that. She didn't know why she felt that way and she kept trying to find a way to fight it or explain it, but she came up empty-handed every time.

It was ridiculous. The whole situation was ridiculous. She wasn't supposed to have feelings for someone who kept her inside a room and didn't let her out. He was someone who was keeping her a prisoner. Yet she couldn't erase these little moments they shared.

He was nice and she knew he didn't genuinely want to hurt her. And even though he didn't let her run away, he didn't like to keep her there either. But then again, he was a human being. He wasn't forced to do this. He could change his mind anytime he wanted.

Conflicts started in her head, again, and she opened her eyes so she wouldn't witness her mind win in this war. The new guy was gone so she sighed out of happiness and kept staring out the window again. And to her surprise, she saw a black SUV reach the cabin.

Her heart pounded itself to her chest and her breathing quickened when she saw Jasper get out of the car. A frown was fixed on his face when he looked at her room's direction and saw her looking out the window, right at him. She gasped and quickly pulled her head down, but she knew it was already too late to do that.

She expected him to come and visit her but he didn't. She sat there, waiting, but after an hour she heard the car start and drive away. He came all the way to the cabin, after three days, and didn't even come to check on her.

Eleanor was pissed so she strolled out of bed and turned on the TV to get her mind off of him. Her own image appeared in front of her which was no surprise to her anymore. Since the video went viral, every channel was talking about her and she figured they wouldn't stop until she'd come back.

But when was she going back? No one told her anything yet and apparently no one was going to. Jasper was the only one she could get some information out of, but he didn't want to see her. And before she could stop herself, her mind went back to that day again.

She knew Jasper was angry too. Not because she escaped, no, but because she did it only after they were about to kiss. Eleanor could understand that, she would be pissed too, but she had no choice. It was then or never.

But even after all that, she expected him to pay her a visit and have a word with her, but she was always told she had high expectations of people around her, and that's why she was always let down. The only one who never disappointed her was Robert and he was no longer around to comfort her.

The pain of losing her brother was still fresh and under her skin and even though she fought it hard, his memory would slip in her thoughts every once in a while. The image of Robert brought Liam and her father in as well and the Queen followed.

She sighed as the screen showed one of their old Christmas family photos. They were all smiles and wearing red goofy sweaters. Robert was sitting between the King and Queen and Liam and Eleanor were standing behind them.

She focused on herself and how simple and girly she looked when she was only fifteen years old. Her hair was shorter, her face was free of any make-up, and she knew she was actually smiling for the camera and not just faking it.

She didn't exactly know what happened to her that turned her into a cold-hearted Princess who had no friends except her drugs. Somewhere along the way, power and money attached themselves to her, and she never got the strength to wipe them clean.

After spending a week with no alcohol or drugs, she was finally getting to see everything clearer. Sounds were sharper to her ear and colors were talking to her. And after so long, in her own rehab center in the woods, she felt her heart warm up that day.

Jasper filled her mind again as she remembered how badly she wanted to kiss him. As time passed by she regretted her action more and more but she knew she shouldn't. But then again, she had nothing else to do but compare her options and blame herself over and over again.

If she didn't look back, maybe she could've escaped and left all of it behind. She knew she'd gladly go back to her old life and drown herself in so much booze and drugs that she'd forget all about him and the cabin in a day.

And her sober mind told her that was not a good choice, yet it wanted her to be free as well. And her heart was encouraging her to talk to him and make him forgive her because it was starting to feel so many things after a long time of being left alone.

There was a knock on the door, his knock, and Eleanor couldn't help but jump a bit. Wasn't he gone? Her mind started making theories but the door opened, he walked in, and everything on her mind was suddenly wiped clean.

He wasn't frowning but he wasn't smiling either as he walked inside and shut the door behind him. Eleanor stood up awkwardly and waited for him to start the conversation. He put the tray he was holding on the table and Eleanor couldn't help but ask before he spoke: "Weren't you gone?"

Jasper's eyebrows shaped a frown when he asked as he tried not to directly look at her: "Do you want me to leave again?" Eleanor stuttered: "Nnno! I just heard the car drove away and…" Jasper nodded in understanding and explained: "That was the new guy. He went out for shopping."

They both stayed quiet though the sounds coming from the TV was keeping them occupied. Jasper scratched the back of his head and asked: "So… how have you been?" Eleanor shrugged and tried to sound calm: "Good, I guess."

His eyes traveled to the screen and they both saw one of her pictures from the video. He asked: "Can I turn it off?" Eleanor nodded and stood back when he moved forward, grabbed the remote, and turned the TV off.

Eleanor rubbed her hands nervously together and watched the expression on his face change from annoyance to calm. He put his hands in his pockets before asking: "So, is he good to you? Are you feeling comfortable with him?"

Eleanor nodded frantically since the new guy was nothing but nice yet she wanted to tell him how he was no Jasper and maybe, just maybe, she wanted him to be around more often. But like all the times that she had to swallow her own thoughts and opinions, she stayed quiet.

He opened his mouth to say something and she was sure it was kiss-related, but he fell silent as well. However, Eleanor knew someone had to say something about that day, and it might as well be her. So she gathered all her strength and before she could stop herself, she blurted: "I wanted to kiss you."

Jasper's mouth fell open in shock and she felt her own cheeks turn red quickly. He grabbed a hold of himself and warned quietly: "Princess…" But Eleanor didn't pay attention and went on: "I really did but I could get out of here as well. You know I had no other choice but to run. I could've been free. You could've been free too, you know."

Jasper raised his eyebrows and she continued without letting it affect her: "You could've been free of doing this. You could've lived your life and I could've lived mine. And maybe, we could've left all of this behind us."

Eleanor finished her speech with a passion she didn't know existed deep inside her. She was breathing rapidly and her eyes were shining and Jasper felt his own breath vanish just looking at her. He shifted in his place and asked somewhat sarcastically: "Is that supposed to be an apology, Princess?" She threw her hands in the air and said helplessly: "I don't know… I just… I want you to know, even though it's too fucked up… I regret it… I regret running away…"

Jasper was hit with a huge amount of sincerity he hadn't seen and felt in a very long time. All the anger and confusion he felt in the last few days seemed to fade away in one single breath. And all the times he paced around in his room and cursed himself were wiped off from his mind.

The air in the room felt familiar. It was heavy, just like that day, and they were both breathless and standing in front of each other. The same song started playing in her mind and she waited for him to do something.

But the only thing Jasper did in that moment was to say: "You did the right thing..." Eleanor felt confusion wash over her as he turned around and walked out the room. As she heard the lock on the door, the bubble burst and the music stopped.

And she was alone, once again.

Xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx

"Mother, I told you, I don't want to hear this." Helena said tiredly but the Duchess went on: "You have to. There's a small chance she won't make it, and you have to consider that." Helena raised her voice: "That's my daughter you're talking about, remember? Your favorite grandchild?"

The Duchess smiled sadly and said: "My second favorite, actually. Since Robert's dead, it doesn't mean I forgot him." Helena pressed her lips together and said fiercely: "I'm not letting another one of my children die because of them. I won't." Her mother nodded her head and sat down before saying: "Honey, I'd love to see you try."

 **So, on Eleanor running away, half** **of you guessed right and half of you guessed wrong ;) What did you think of the chapter?**

 **Stay tuned :)**


	6. Chapter 6

**DISCLAIMER: I do not own any of The Royals characters, however I own some original characters that you'll get to know them one by one.**

 **So I can't believe we're supposed to see the finale tomorrow... Time flies :(**

 **This is a new chapter to cheer us all!**

 **To the guest reviewers:**

 **BlueSky: Probably to Danny but we'll find out soon!**

 **Amber: Thank you so much :)**

 **Guest: I know I've told someone this but when?! I've always wanted to write a Brooklyn Nine Nine fanfic but never had the time... :(**

 **ENJOY:**

Chapter6_The Speech

"Mother, I…" Liam started but the Queen shushed him and showed him the paper in her hands. Liam frowned and asked: "Is that the speech?" The Queen nodded and gave him a copy of the written speech that they were about to deliver in a few hours.

Liam didn't even look at the paper and whined: "But can't we just say what we feel? There's no need for this fake speech." Helena fought the urge to roll her eyes and tried to reason with her son: "That is a psychological proofed speech. Do you understand how much danger you may put Eleanor in if you say one thing wrong?"

Liam sighed and kept quiet and Queen smiled with victory and said: "Now, go to your room, memorize your part and be back here in time for broadcast." Liam walked away without a word and Helena went back to memorizing her own part.

Xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx

Eleanor realized it was the first time she had eaten her food to completion since that day. The talk with Jasper really opened her up and his last words had made her so mad that she didn't even understand what she was chewing.

What the hell 'You did the right thing' meant anyway? Wasn't he upset that she tried to escape? Didn't he, in any sort of way, wanted her to stay? Or did he rather watch her leave? Then why did he catch her?

All the questions circling in her mind was making her tired and angry at the same time and she decided it was time to officially stop thinking about him. She forbid herself to get distracted or confused by him again.

She pushed the tray away a bit and put her head down on her hands and closed her eyes. She pictured her family, doing their every-day routine, and hopefully worrying about her in the middle of everything else.

The world was going mad with the news of her still being missing and the people of Britain wanted a speech from at least one member of the royal family, but so far nothing. Eleanor couldn't help but wonder how could they not have found her yet? Who were these people who kidnapped her? Who was he?

Eleanor silently cursed herself as Jasper's image appeared in front of her closed eyelids. She opened her eyes and exhaled angrily at the thought of him and Danny being so powerful that the whole country couldn't find her.

Who the hell were they?

Xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx

There was a hurried knock on her door and Eleanor stopped playing with her lighter and looked up. Jasper walked in, his eyebrows shaped in a frown, and turned on the TV without a word. Eleanor sat up on the bed and wanted to object but her mouth was forced shut at the image of her family on the screen.

The reporter was babbling but Eleanor wasn't even listening. Her eyes were glued on her father who looked broken, Liam who looked like he hadn't gotten a good sleep for days, and her mother who looked as perfect as always, with a hint of sadness in her eyes.

The camera focused on the King as he started: "The great nation of Britain, it is with heavy heart that I have to announce, so far, there haven't been any signs of the missing Princess, my daughter, Eleanor." He paused for a quick second and Eleanor took a deep breath as tears were threating to spill on her cheeks.

Simon went on: "And I desperately ask you to pray beside our worried family. And to whoever responsible for this… I've already lost my son. Please, don't take my daughter away as well…" The King was trying to hold himself together but he was failing miserably.

Jasper turned his head around and saw Eleanor who was staring at the TV with tears covering her face. He gulped and turned his attention back to the screen where the camera was focusing on the Queen. She gave a sympathetic smile towards the whole world watching and after a moment, started talking in with a calm tone:

"My daughter is a young lovely woman who loved this country and its people. Eleanor, she thrives for challenges and adventures. She's the kind of girl that doesn't stop until she gets what she wants. And I admire her for this. We all do. And we miss her dearly and wish she was here with us."

Eleanor couldn't stop the sob coming out of her when she heard her mother say those words. Compliments that she'd never heard in her whole lifetime from her. And even though she was sure the whole thing was scripted, there was a part of her that knew her mother was talking from the heart.

The Queen gave yet another perfect smile for the camera and went on: "As the King said, we have already lost one of our children and the domino effect of it is still in effect. We're willing to negotiate and give you what you desire, as long as it's fair. Please, contact us." Eleanor sniffed and wiped a few tears off her face and kept her eyes on her mother and didn't notice how tense Jasper was looking at the Queen.

The Queen turned her head towards her son and the camera slowly moved towards the next King of England. Liam's face was tense and if the camera was angled a bit lower, people could've seen his fists. He stared right into the lens and said:

"My sister… she's a brilliant girl… full of life… full of joy… and she doesn't deserve this… no one does… I'm not asking you to release Eleanor because of money and title… I'm asking you as a worried brother… Please…"

Liam looked down for a moment and when he looked up, Eleanor knew he was speaking to her: "Lenny? If you hear me… we love you… we're thinking about you every second of the day… Stay strong, like I know you are…"

The camera shifted back to the whole family smiling hopefully and then their image was replaced by a few reporters. Eleanor's mouth was wide open but she wasn't making a sound. Tears kept falling down on her face but she wasn't trying to hide or wipe them.

Jasper cautiously walked towards her and went to put a hand on her shoulder that she flinched and stood up yelling: "Don't TOUCH me!" Jasper raised his hands in surrender but Eleanor kept screaming: "GET OUT! I HATE YOU! GET THE FUCK OUT! GO!"

Jasper turned around and quietly walked to the door but Eleanor wasn't finished: "You are a FUCKING psychopath! Why are you doing this to me?" Jasper was closing the door that Eleanor rushed towards it and asked: "What do you want? JUST TELL ME."

She heard the familiar sound of the door getting locked and banged on the door: "WHO ARE YOU?" She kept asking but she knew she wasn't going to get an answer. She eventually got tired and slid down, still whispering: "Who are you?"

Xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx

Jasper walked to the kitchen and pulled a cabinet open and grabbed the bottle of Scotch and poured himself a glass and drank it in a heartbeat. He poured his second glass and sat down on the couch, staring at the drink in his hand. Eleanor's screams finally stopped and he sighed tiredly.

Kyle walked in and asked hesitantly: "Everything alright?" Jasper huffed and answered sarcastically: "Fantastic!" Kyle knew he shouldn't mess with Jasper when he was angry so he kept his mouth shut and sat down in front of him. They spent a moment in silence but Jasper knew Kyle couldn't hold his tongue for long and he was right as Kyle sighed and said: "Poor girl…" Jasper shut his eyes and warned: "Don't start."

Kyle ran a hand through his messy hair and pushed: "Don't you think…" Jasper interrupted him harshly: "I don't want to think, Kyle, got it? I'm not in the mood for your stupid ideas." Kyle frowned and said: "Well, thank you big brother. You always know how to give me confidence."

He stood up to leave that Jasper sighed and apologized: "I'm sorry, okay? Sit down." Kyle sat down, pouting a bit, and said: "You didn't need to apologize. I'm used to you being a total dick." Jasper chuckled and said: "You seriously can make laugh anytime and anywhere."

His happiness didn't last long as Eleanor's screams replayed in his mind over and over again. He drank his Scotch and put the glass down on the table. Kyle said: "Promise you won't bite if I say something…" Jasper rolled his eyes and nodded for him to go on.

Kyle started hesitantly: "Why do you… care about her?" Jasper's whole body tensed up when he heard the question and he became defensive: "What the hell are you talking about?" Kyle warned: "You promised J…"

Jasper murmured: "I need another drink…" He went back to the kitchen and Kyle went on: "You called me a million times since I took over Garret's duties, kept asking how she was, if she ate… even if she had nightmares..."

Jasper drank his third glass and answered calmly: "She's my responsibility. If she doesn't eat and dies on me, do you think Danny would leave me alone? He'd kill me." Kyle snorted and answered immediately: "Danny's the one who told Garret he could do…"

Jasper interrupted his brother once more: "I don't want to hear about that anymore. Danny's an idiot and I handled him when I went back to London." Kyle pointed out: "Because you care about her!" Jasper growled angrily and said: "That's bullshit."

Kyle rolled his eyes and after a quick moment of silence, he said playfully: "To be fair, she seems kind of smitten with you as well, bro." Jasper quickly turned his head around but regretted his action when he saw Kyle smile from ear to ear.

Jasper turned his back to his little brother but heard him say: "Way to go, J. Scored yourself a Princess!" Jasper whispered: "The Princess…" And then cleared his throat and answered loudly for Kyle to hear: "I haven't scored shit and you better shut your mouth around Danny."

Kyle whined: "I'm not a kid anymore." Jasper came back to the living room and whispered: "Sure act like it…" Kyle huffed and said: "You're not getting any dinner tonight." Jasper chuckled again and asked: "You know I can cook too, right?" Kyle made a face and went to the kitchen to start making dinner.

Xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx

Kyle came back with Eleanor's tray, full of untouched food, and gave Jasper a meaningful look. Jasper knew there was no way she'd eat that night and stayed away from her so he wouldn't make her angry again.

Kyle took his mask off and informed Jasper before sitting down next to him: "She's asleep." Jasper nodded and said: "Nice job, by far, Kyle. I knew I could count on you." Kyle widened his eyes and said sarcastically: "It knows how to complement!"

Jasper lightly punched him in the arm and said: "Don't make me take it back!" Kyle went to say something that they both heard loud screams coming from the hallways: "Let me go! Please! Help! Somebody HELP me! JASPER!"

Jasper didn't exactly remember how he reached her room and unlocked the door. He rushed inside and saw her writhing on the bed. She was having a nightmare. Kyle had told him how she had nightmares every night since the incident with Garret.

Jasper rushed to her bedside and tried to shake her awake and called her name: "Eleanor! Eleanor, wake up!" Eleanor finally woke up with a loud gasp and came face to face with Jasper. Jasper did his best to soothe her: "Everything's fine. It was just a nightmare. You're safe."

Eleanor was hardly breathing and couldn't stop shaking so Jasper pulled her into his arms and caressed her hair to calm her down. Eleanor's breathing slowly returned to normal and she wasn't shaking anymore but she didn't pull herself away.

Kyle walked in and announced: "I brought…" But his words were cut short when he saw the scene in front of him. Jasper pushed Eleanor forward uncontrollably and she pulled herself away as fast as she could and wiped the tears off her face.

Kyle, re-masked, gave Eleanor a glass of water and she nodded her head as a 'thank you'. She drank the whole glass and gave it back to Kyle appreciatively. She turned her head towards Jasper and saw that he was observing her every move.

She wanted to push him away, insult him, and more importantly hate him for what he had put her through but she wasn't capable of it. Jasper made it hard for her to ignore or dislike him and he did it once more when he asked worried: "Are you feeling better?"

She nodded her head and even faked a sad smile and said: "I'm getting used to this." Kyle whined uncontrollably: "I'm not! Almost had a heart attack the first night." His tone somehow made Eleanor laugh and it looked like a miracle to Jasper and Kyle himself.

Jasper gave Kyle a look which meant 'leave us alone' and Kyle used every bit of his strength not to smirk at his older brother. After he marched out of the room, Jasper turned to her and asked: "Do you want anything?"

Eleanor shook her head as 'no' but her stomach growled right in time and gave her away. Eleanor almost blushed and Jasper couldn't hide his chuckle. He seemed to think about something and then said: "You know what? Come out to the kitchen and eat something, yeah?"

Eleanor raised her eyebrows and said: "I thought after what happened the last time I was out of the room, you were keeping me here forever." Jasper shrugged and said: "I was planning on it. But we both know I can't do it."

Eleanor frowned at his confusing words but Jasper stood up and said: "You know where the kitchen is." He left her alone so she could maybe change or freshen up and Eleanor planned on doing both things. But she couldn't keep his last words out of her mind when she did so.

Eleanor didn't know what to make of his words but honestly, with her stomach growling more than once, she decided not to read too much into things and made her way out of the room. The last time she was walking out of that room by her own will, things didn't exactly go well.

She just hoped this time she wouldn't disappoint Jasper or herself.

 **So what did you think about the chapter? Did you like the story being told from Jasper's point of view? How did you feel about Kyle?**

 **And there's a couple of references in the chapter? Anyone figured them out?!**

 **As always, I'd love to hear more from you guys, so leave a review :)**

 **XOXO,**

 **S**


	7. Chapter 7

**DISCLAIMER: I do not own any of The Royals characters, however I own some original characters that you'll get to know them one by one.**

 **Hi everyone!**

 **I'm so sorry for updating this late and I know how frustrated some of you were (all the guest comments just asking for an update) and I hope this chapter would satisfy you!**

 **And also, for Hypnotic fans, I'm working on the new chap, so don't worry! :)**

 **The song used in this chapter is "Half Light" by BANNERS because it's fucking beautiful! :D**

 **Without further ado, here's the new chap:**

Chapter7_Half Light

Helena was pacing around her room and waiting for a call, _the_ call. Hours had passed since her subtle mention of _them_ on air and she knew they'd contact her soon enough. She was hoping she could finally get some information about her missing daughter.

Her phone finally rang and Helena rushed to get it off her table and looked at the screen. The number was blocked and Helena secretly hoped it was indeed _them_ calling. She answered the call and asked hesitantly: "Yes?"

A dark chuckle reached her ear and she cringed uncontrollably. An automatic voice started speaking: "Helena, the Queen of England, how is your day?" Helena took a deep breath before answering: "It would be a lot better if I had my daughter next to me."

The voice chuckled again and Helena had to purse her lips so she wouldn't say something offensive to whoever was behind that line. The voice started talking: "I heard your little speech today and when you so bravely mentioned our name, I knew I had to contact you."

Helena asked confidently: "Then, what do you want in order to free Eleanor?" There was silence between them for a moment until the voice returned: "All I ever wanted was to see you all gone. Out of this country, hell, even out of this world."

Helena felt a sob coming up before she asked heartbroken: "That's why you killed my son? He was innocent. The most innocent man I've ever seen. And he was going to be a great King but you took him away. Wasn't that ENOUGH?"

The voice answered calmly: "We did not kill Prince Robert." Helena's whole body froze the moment she heard those words. She asked: "What are you talking about? When you kidnapped Eleanor and sent me that card I figured you must've hurt Robert as well…"

The voice explained: "I knew you would assume that and I enjoyed watching fear written all over your face on the telly, my Queen. There's someone else at play here as well, and just like you, I'd like to know who."

Helena pushed desperately: "If you're not the ones responsible for Robert, then what do you want with Eleanor? Why did you do this? Who are you? What does that domino symbol mean?" The voice sighed and said mockingly: "You ask a lot of questions, just like your daughter…"

Helena sucked in her breath and asked: "How's she?" The voice laughed and Helena begged: "Please, don't hurt Eleanor. She's just a girl." The voice stayed silent and Helena let the question she'd been meaning to ask from the start, slip from her lips: "Can I see her?"

The voice clicked his tongue and said: "Let me tell you this, I'll get a picture of her, better yet a video, and send it to you, or post it online. When you see that, you'll do as I say and you only have 24 hours after that. And if you won't obey me, Eleanor will be dead."

Helena half-screamed, half-begged but the call had ended before she could convince him otherwise. The whole room seemed to spin around her and she sat down on her bed to stable herself. She knew nothing good was going to come out of her obeying whoever was behind this, but at least her daughter would be alive and well.

Xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx

Jasper walked into the kitchen, avoiding Kyle's eyes deliberately, and ordered: "Warm up her dinner for her. She's coming here to eat." Kyle did as he was told and stared at his feet for a couple of moments but couldn't hold back his tongue any longer: "So you do care about her…" Jasper hissed: "Stop that nonsense. She can walk in here at any moment."

But Eleanor was already there. She heard their little conversation when she was about to head to the kitchen and her heart started racing. She knew it was just a matter of seconds before they spotted her so she cleared her throat and walked towards them like nothing happened.

The brothers raised their heads together and watched her walk in, wearing a white shirt that was long enough to cover her pink shorts. Jasper felt his throat close up at the sight of her with no makeup and her hair loose around her face. She looked insanely beautiful.

She stood there awkwardly until Kyle motioned for her to sit and Jasper suddenly came back down to the ground. Kyle put the plate in front of her and said: "Enjoy, Princess." Eleanor scoffed and started digging in the chicken hungrily.

Jasper poured himself a drink and went to take a sip that Eleanor gasped loudly. He turned around worried and asked: "What?" She narrowed her eyes at him and asked accusingly: "You had Scotch around here?"

Jasper nodded his head and she pushed: "That day I asked you if you had any Vodka around and you just laughed at me!" Kyle interrupted her: "When was that?" Jasper rolled his eyes and said: "Well, technically, I didn't have any Vodka bottles lying around, just Scotch."

Eleanor huffed frustrated and said: "I just needed some freaking alcohol. Like I do now…" Jasper kept quiet as he opened a cabinet and took out another glass and poured her some Scotch. He put the drink on the table and sat down across her.

She murmured a 'thank you' and drowned the glass in a heartbeat. The feeling of burning liquid running down her throat was something she'd missed since she first opened her eyes in her prison. Kyle warned: "Whoa!" But Jasper poured herself some more and she drank her second glass as quickly as she did the last one.

Jasper asked hesitantly: "Feeling better?" Eleanor nodded, not looking at him, and whispered: "Just a little bit…" Jasper didn't know why, but he suddenly had the urge to find all the Scotch in the world until she felt fine. That was crazy thinking.

Kyle's phone suddenly chimed and he announced: "I should take this." He walked out of the kitchen and left her with Jasper. She was still avoiding his eyes and her mind was focused on what she'd heard just moments before. Jasper was looking at his glass and thinking about a way to start up a conversation.

Eleanor blurted out all of a sudden: "Are you going to ask for something from my parents?" Jasper wasn't expecting that question anytime soon but he managed to answer convincingly: "I have no idea." She closed her eyes and half-mocked: "Right. Danny's the one calling all the shots."

Jasper didn't say anything back but only observed her until she opened her eyes again and he looked away. Kyle walked back in and asked Eleanor: "I still got a piece or two left. Want some more?" She shook her head and said: "I'm full. Thanks."

Kyle took the plate and put it in the sink but suddenly whined: "I can't take this ridiculous mask anymore! Jasper?" Jasper gave him a look and then shrugged and let him decide if he wanted Eleanor to see his face or not.

Kyle slowly took off the mask and looked at her and she opened her mouth in shock. Kyle looked a lot like Jasper but with darker hair and eyes. Before she could say anything, Kyle confirmed her theory and said: "We're brothers." Jasper snorted and murmured: "Half-brothers!"

Eleanor chuckled at Kyle's annoyed face and said: "I can't believe you put your brother in charge of cooking for me!" Jasper started seriously: "Well, I trust him more than anyone…" Kyle smiled proudly and then Jasper's tone lightened a bit: "And also, he's gay, so he wouldn't ever look at you the wrong way!"

Eleanor bit back her chuckle and nodded her head towards Kyle and said: "Nice to meet you, then, Jasper's brother." He nodded his head as well and said: "It's Kyle." Jasper wasn't sure if it was smart of the two brothers to use their real names, but at that point, he couldn't care less.

Kyle remembered something and said in a hurry: "Shit! I forgot! That was Ca… umm, Danny… He's coming here again…" Eleanor felt a shiver running down her spine and uncontrollably hugged herself. Jasper stood up and asked: "When? Why didn't he call me?"

Kyle answered: "Tomorrow night." He looked at Eleanor and then back at Jasper and whispered: "And you're not exactly supposed to be here right now…"Eleanor raised her head and saw Jasper glaring at his brother.

Kyle shrugged and said: "None of my business anyway… I'm going to bed." He walked out of the kitchen after bowing ridiculously at Eleanor and making her chuckle again. Jasper sighed and sat back down and finished his drink.

Eleanor asked, half-scared: "Why is he coming here again? Am I supposed to make another video?" Jasper didn't exactly look at her when he said: "I don't think so, but after the speech, maybe he changed his mind."

Eleanor asked hesitantly: "How do you know him?" Jasper finally looked at her and saw a burning desire to know the truth in her eyes and he just couldn't resist anymore: "He's my step brother…" Eleanor's mouth opened in shock and Jasper nodded his head tiredly.

He continued with his head down: "After my mother left my dad, she moved back here and married Danny's father and they had Kyle together. I kept coming here to see them every summer and eventually we got close."

Eleanor finally got herself together and asked sarcastically: "And got into the family business?!" Jasper sighed and said: "I guess you can say that..." Eleanor was still shocked over everything that he said but she was even more surprised by his honesty.

She reached her hand over the table and gently put it on his. Jasper's whole body tensed up at the soft touch and he looked up to see her smiling bitterly. She whispered: "Thanks for being honest with me… I appreciate it…"

Jasper nodded his head slowly and watched as she took her hand and her warmth away from him. She smirked innocently and said: "I haven't exactly seen Danny's face but by far, you're the most handsome one in the family."

Jasper raised his eyebrows and Eleanor, who had just realized what she'd said, blushed in response. Jasper chuckled as Eleanor tried to make things better: "Not that… I don't… It's probably because I hadn't had a drink for a long time… That must be it…"

Jasper didn't want to embarrass her more than that so he stopped laughing and said playfully: "Well, maybe I should always supply you with drinks, Princess…" She bit her lower lip and let out: "Maybe you should…"

 **It makes me feel nervous**

 **You have that look in your eye**

 **Oh, what takes over?**

 **What is it that holds you tight?**

The atmosphere of the room was changing and they both could feel it. Jasper knew if things went on, if he made a mistake like that day, not only him, but Eleanor would regret it as well. They weren't supposed to be attracted to each other and they sure as hell weren't supposed to look at each other the way they were doing at that moment.

 **And you can tear it up**

 **No one tears it up like you**

 **You can rip it up**

 **No one rips it up like you**

Jasper cleared his throat and said: "You should probably head back to your room. It's late." Eleanor's face fell all of a sudden and she stood up quickly. She felt her pent-up rage spreading across her face and moving down to cover her whole body.

 **When you're in the half light**

 **It is not you I see**

 **And you'll live a half life**

 **You only show half to me**

He always did this. He always let her feel something, a connection, and then he would let her down. He always left. But Eleanor couldn't stay quiet any more, she had to say something, she had to get it off her chest and then maybe she could stop thinking about him all the time.

 **Sometimes I join you**

 **Let you wash over me**

 **When we're in the darkness**

 **Only the blind can see**

"And you should stop being such a dick but we don't always get what we want, do we?" Eleanor snapped back angrily and Jasper stood up and asked confused: "What?" Eleanor shook her head and said: "Don't act like you don't know what's going on..."

 **And you can tear it up**

 **No one tears it up like you**

 **You can rip it up**

 **I can rip it up like you**

Jasper started walking towards her and said: "I honestly don't know what you're talking about…" Eleanor asked loudly: "Oh really? How about the fact that you keep being the good guy around me and the moment I feel like there's something here, you push me away? It's like you got a fucking switch and you just turn it off."

 **When you're in the half light**

 **It is not you I see**

 **And you'll live a half life**

 **You only show half to me**

She was hardly breathing and couldn't think of something else to say so she observed him. He was quiet and looking at her in a strange way. No one had ever looked at her like that. And in the middle of her heavy breaths and her regret for saying the things she shouldn't have, she couldn't help but adore that look.

 **And can you shake it off?**

 **Can you shake it off for me?**

 **When you're in the half light**

 **I don't like the half I see**

Jasper took a couple of lazy steps towards her and started talking in a low voice: "Do you think I want this? Do you really think I feel this connection you're talking about and just walk away willingly? It takes every ounce of strength I have not to grab your waist and kiss you right now..."

 **What possesses you?**

 **What possesses you?**

Eleanor mouth went dry hearing his word and she took a step closer, her face near his, and asked: "What's stopping you…?" Jasper gulped, looking down on her, focusing on her luscious parted lips, waiting for his.

 **What possesses you?**

 **What possesses you?**

And he was about to finally move his head down that they both heard footsteps coming from the hallway. Jasper quickly pulled himself away and Eleanor managed to sit down at her chair without falling down.

Kyle entered the kitchen yawning and whined: "I'm so thirsty." He drank a glass of water and turned around to see Jasper and Eleanor's annoyed faces. He noticed Jasper's angry eyes and Eleanor's blushing face and in a second he figured what was probably going on in there and whispered a quiet 'good night' and left in a hurry.

Jasper and Eleanor both avoided looking at each other for a full moment after Kyle had left. Jasper was the first to clear his throat and start in a bitter tone: "Second time that happened. Makes me feel like it's not supposed to happen…"

Eleanor could sense the disappointment in his voice, just like she could feel it in her bones. The moment was passed and there was nothing they could do about it. Maybe Jasper was right after all. Maybe his phone calling or Kyle walking in on them were all signs that this was a stupid idea.

She let out against her will: "You're probably right." Jasper chuckled awkwardly and scratched his head before asking: "Walk you to your room?" Eleanor nodded and quietly followed him out of the kitchen and commanded herself to be strong.

After all, she was still the Princess of England.

 **So how was it? Do you want to kill me?! Believe me, good things are in store for these two, but you'll just have to be more patient! ;)**

 **And did you like the song choice? I'm in love with this song! And I think it really matched how Jasper kept changing back and forth with Eleanor. Sometimes he was the good guy, but other times he had to deal with her Danny's way and Eleanor's always has conflicted feelings for Jasper, precisely for this reason, and well, also because he's a kidnapper!**

 **Tell me what you think? :)**

 **Xoxo,**

 **S**


	8. Chapter 8

**DISCLAIMER: I do not own any of The Royals characters, however I own some original characters that you'll get to know them one by one.**

 **Hi everyone,**

 **I'm really grateful for all the reviews and alerts, they all mean a lot to me, but when I don't update in a month, believe me, it doesn't mean I'm abandoning this story or not planning to update ever again! Please, be a bit more patient, since I'm drowning in school and work, and this way I'll be more relaxed and write better! I'll never leave Jaspenor lovers alone! ;)**

 **This chapter is an important one! I'm not gonna say anything else...**

 **The songs used in this chapter are "Summertime Sadness" by Lana Del Rey and "Talking Body" by Tove Lo.**

 **ENJOY!**

Chapter8_Electric

Eleanor walked into the room, trying so hard not to radiate sadness off herself, and turned around to watch him leave, again. He was nervous, she could feel it, but she ignored it. He muttered: "Good night, Princess…"

 **I got my red dress on tonight**

 **Dancing in the dark in the pale moonlight**

 **I'm feeling alive**

Moonlight was shining her face as Eleanor gave him a broken smile and something clicked deep inside of him. And Jasper realized something in the darkness of her room. He wasn't ready to give up. Not one bit. And he rushed to her before Eleanor could even comprehend his words: "They say third time's the charm…"

 **Oh my God**

 **I feel it in the air**

 **Telephone wires above, all sizzling like a snare**

Jasper's lips crashed on hers and they both felt that electrical shock that's supposed to happen with only one person in your life. Her eyes shut on instinct and she gave herself completely to the kiss. His lips were tenderly but firmly claiming hers and nothing felt sweeter than that.

 **Honey I'm on fire**

 **I feel it everywhere**

 **Nothing scares me anymore**

Jasper thought his whole body was on fire but nothing seemed to cool him down more than the feeling of her lips. Their bodies were filled with an indescribable energy and it seemed to take both of them high off the ground. Higher than the moon itself.

 **I'm feeling electric tonight**

 **Got my bad baby by my heavenly side**

 **I know if I go, I'll die happy tonight**

The kiss lasted only for a couple of seconds but it seemed like a couple of years had passed when Jasper slowly pulled away from her. Eleanor flicked her eyes open, looking into his, and her breath was gone once more.

 **Oh my God**

 **I feel it in the air**

 **Telephone wires above, all sizzling like a snare**

Jasper only whispered: "Wow…" Eleanor chuckled quietly but then whispered back: "We should've done this a long time ago…" He nodded his head in agreement but kept quiet. Their faces were still inches apart but neither of them made a move.

 **Honey I'm on fire**

 **I feel it everywhere**

 **Nothing scares me anymore**

Eleanor was dying to taste him again but she was afraid to make a move. Jasper looked down on the ground as he whispered: "I think I should leave…" Eleanor wanted to object, to kiss him, to not let him leave, but she just nodded her head.

 **Kiss me hard before you go**

 **Summertime sadness**

 **I just wanted you to know**

 **That baby you're the best**

Jasper raised his head and took another look at her, taking her all in, and marched out of the room. Eleanor heard the lock for the hundredth time but instead of feeling miserable, a smile was planted on her face. A sad one, but still.

 **I've got that summertime**

 **Summertime sadness**

 **Got that summertime**

 **Summertime sadness**

Xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx

She woke to the sound of birds chirping and instead of groaning as usual, she smiled from ear to ear. Sunlight was caressing her face but she didn't pull the covers on her face and instead let the warmth gently tickle her.

She was still giddy from the kiss and she couldn't even hide it. It was obvious from every move she made. She skipped to the bathroom, washed up and changed clothes, all the while humming a song that was stuck in her head.

 **Love, give me love** **  
** **Anything you want I'll give it up  
Lips, lips I kiss** **  
** **Bite me while I taste your fingertips**

She stared into the mirror and saw flashbacks from last night and quietly giggled. She could almost feel his lips on hers, soft but demanding, and so warm. She let her fingertip touch her lips and her mouth opened in need.

 **Now if we're talking body  
You got a perfect one, so put it on me  
Swear it won't take you long**

She shook her head as her imagination got the better of herself. She really didn't need to imagine him shirtless, on her bed, or even worse, imagine what it would be like to be touched by him, right there. She sighed shakily and sat on her bed, her mind clearly somewhere else.

 **If you love me right, we fuck for life  
On and on and on**

There was a knock on the door and she jumped in her place. She quickly ran a hand through her hair and watched as the door slowly moved. Her anticipation quickly faded as Kyle marched in carrying her breakfast.

Kyle was not wearing his mask anymore and he was all smiles but when he saw Eleanor's face, he asked: "Are you okay?" She nodded and gave him a fake smile before she asked: "Where's your brother?" Kyle put the tray down and said: "He went to the city to run some errands."

Eleanor couldn't hide her disappointment any longer so she let out: "Oh…" All the giddiness she felt just moments earlier was wiped clean with one sentence. Jasper had left, just like he did all those times before. Kyle frowned and asked: "Anything you wanna say to him, you can tell me."

Eleanor couldn't hold back her tongue when she muttered: "I can't kiss you, can I?" Kyle gasped loudly and that was when Eleanor realized what she had slipped up. Kyle exclaimed: "You guys kissed?" Eleanor shushed him even when she knew no one else was there.

Kyle pulled a chair out, sat and asked excitedly: "Last night? In the kitchen?" Eleanor pursed her lips but decided there was no harm in telling Kyle what happened so she explained: "We were about to, in the kitchen, but thanks to you it was delayed until we were here."

Kyle's eyes widened and he asked: "Did you…?" Eleanor didn't understand the question but then she saw Kyle's eyes focusing on her bed and she yelled: "No, we didn't! It took all this time to admit we wanted to kiss each other, man."

Kyle let out the breath he was holding and chuckled: "I had to make sure. So, how was the kiss?" Eleanor felt herself blush, something she wasn't very familiar with, and let out: "It was barely a kiss, only a couple of seconds…"

Kyle sensed something and asked expectantly: "But?" Eleanor bit her lower lip and quietly confessed: "It was the best kiss of my life…" Kyle sighed happily and she felt her cheeks turn even redder but then a cold voice dragged her down from her high: "And who exactly did you have this magical kiss with, Princess?"

Eleanor and Kyle turned their heads quickly and saw Jasper and a masked man standing in the doorway. Eleanor's breath caught in her throat as she realized Danny was there. She didn't know how much of her conversation he had heard so she averted her eyes to look at Jasper.

His expression was cold but she could sense how tight his jaw was. His eyes were shooting fire towards her. He was angry. She had disappointed him again. Danny raised his eyebrows, waiting for an answer, and Eleanor got herself together and said: "Just some Duke you wouldn't even know."

Danny chuckled amused and walked into the room. She could notice Kyle tense up and she gulped hoping nothing would go wrong. Danny took a look at him and asked calmly: "Where's your mask?" Eleanor watched as Kyle opened his mouth to explain but nothing came out so she tried to cover for him:

"It fell on the floor the other day so I told him to be done with it." Danny turned around and asked: "Is that so?" She nodded confidently and saw Kyle showing him a kind smile behind Danny. Danny ordered while he stared at Eleanor: "Kitchen. Now."

Kyle ran out of the room and Danny chuckled once more before taking his icy eyes off of Eleanor. Eleanor quickly turned her head to the door and saw Jasper standing exactly where he was. He wasn't looking at her but she was sure he was doing it on purpose.

Danny's back was turned to her when he ordered: "Take off your top." The words reached her ears but she couldn't make sense of them. She noticed Jasper step inside the room and stare at Danny in shock. He turned around and asked: "Are you deaf? Take off your top, NOW."

Jasper stepped in before Eleanor could yell: "What are you doing, man?" Danny gave him a look and ordered: "Stay out of this, Jasper." Jasper shut his mouth in response but he turned to look at Eleanor, whose pleading eyes were killing him from the inside.

Danny barked: "Am I going to have to take it off myself? Is that what you want?" Eleanor gulped but didn't move an inch. Danny went to step her way that Jasper stood in front of him. She only heard him: "What are you trying to do? Are you fucking insane?"

Danny huffed and finally gave an explanation: "I'm just gonna take a couple of pictures to send to her family. It's for a good cause if you think about it." Eleanor took in a breath, so loud, both men turned to look at her. She was a bit shaking, just thinking of her father seeing that picture.

Jasper turned around and reasoned: "At least, let me. You scared her and let's face it, the girl hates you." Danny rolled his eyes and sat down as Jasper turned around and walked towards Eleanor. Eleanor couldn't believe Jasper wasn't objecting to any of this. He was taking her clothes off himself.

As he cautiously looked into her eyes, he shivered at the amount of hatred Eleanor was showing him. His eyes saddened but it didn't melt Eleanor's anger. He knelt in front of her and his fingers went to grab the edge of her shirt that she growled: "Don't. Touch. Me."

Jasper looked up and saw flames of rage dancing in Eleanor's eyes and however he tried to plea with his own, it seemed like it wasn't working. Eleanor just thanked God that she had a bra on and quickly pulled her top off herself.

She ordered icily: "Take your fucking pictures."

 **So how was it guys? FINALLY, they kissed, but then...  
**

 **Leave a review!**

 **Love,**

 **S**


	9. Chapter 9

**DISCLAIMER: I do not own any of The Royals characters, however I own some original characters that you'll get to know them one by one.**

 **Hi everyone,**

 **Guess who's back?! Back again?!**

 **Sooo, I know you're angry with me because of late updates and all, but here's a new chap, hope you'll like it!**

 **Lots of reviews for the last chapter, thank you guys so much, I love you!**

 **ENJOY:**

Chapter9_Decisions And Consequences

"Take your fucking pictures."

Jasper walked backwards and watched as Danny ordered Eleanor around on posing. He took pictures of her sitting on her bed, looking hopeless, looking lifeless. Everything happened so fast he couldn't even believe or understand it.

He was sure Eleanor would never get over this. She would never forget this. And most importantly she would never forgive him. Everything that he felt, everything that had actually happened between them, they were all crashing down in front of his very eyes.

Danny called his name and tore him away from his thoughts. Eleanor was putting her top back on and not looking his way. He turned his attention towards Danny and figured he wanted to see him in the living room.

As soon as Danny left, his bubble of confusion burst, and he was alone with her. He knew she was probably like a volcano, ready to explode all over the place, but he couldn't help himself. He walked towards her but she still wasn't looking at him, until he called her name.

That was it. Eleanor looked up, rage was still fresh in her eyes along with unshed tears. Jasper gulped with fear of what he was going to hear but Eleanor kept quiet. Her silence was worse than a thousand curses.

She asked in a whisper: "How?" Jasper frowned, not understanding where she was going with that, but Eleanor asked again: "How?" Jasper started to plead: "Look, there was n…" But Eleanor interrupted him, this time making a full sentence: "How could I've been so fucking stupid?"

Her voice was dead calm but it still burnt him, all over his body. Jasper had nothing to say so Eleanor asked once more: "How could I even let you near me? Let you kiss me? How…?" Her voice was fading at every passing moment and Jasper feared he could never come back from this.

"I'm sorry…" That's all he could manage to let out at that moment. He knew he had to leave, or Danny would come looking for him, but his feet didn't want to cooperate. Eleanor didn't reply at first, she simply took her eyes off him. Right before he was about to give up, he heard her voice:

"Too late…"

Xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx

Helena's whole body shook when she received the call after she saw Eleanor's pictures online. Her daughter seemed more broken than when she was on different drugs. She could still remember Simon's tears the moment he saw those pictures, the second time she had seen him cry.

She answered the phone with a quiet hello and heard that disgusting automatic voice again: "Hello, Your Majesty…" Helena closed her eyes and sighed before saying: "I saw the pictures." The voice scoffed: "Everyone did!"

Helena asked: "What is it that I have to do?" The voice laughed shortly before saying: "Right to the point! It's something really simple. It should be easy for you as well since you've done something like this before." Helena asked impatiently: "What is it?"

"I want you to kill Simon."

Xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx

Danny left, the pictures went viral, and the palace made another statement, but none of it mattered anymore to Eleanor. She didn't even think about how her family reacted when they saw her so broken in those pictures. She didn't want to think about it because she knew she would go insane if she did.

So she spent her days staring at the TV screen, wondering how it all happened, the kidnapping, and why. Kyle kept her company and talked to her but Eleanor wouldn't respond. She didn't eat properly, she didn't bathe properly, and she didn't talk.

Finally Kyle stopped talking as well, taking the hint, and their days consisted of silence and staring at each other. Six days had passed and Jasper hadn't once been in to see her. He knew she didn't want him there so he kept the distance. Kyle gave him updates on how she was doing but there wasn't really anything to report back.

But then, one morning she couldn't keep her balance and fell down on the floor. Kyle had panicked and called Jasper and he had arrived half an hour later. He rushed into the room and saw her passed out on her bed, her face drained from any blood, and his heart clenched.

"It's my fault…" He let out quietly. Kyle objected: "It's Carter's, not yours." Jasper hissed: "Danny! How many times I should tell you not to use his real name in front of her?" Kyle rolled his eyes and said: "She's unconscious for fuck's sake."

Jasper walked closer and knelt before her bed, watching her breathe gently, in and out. He was tempted to touch her face but he knew if she woke up, she'd probably kill him for that. He offered: "She needs some food. Make her eat. Do you understand me?"

Kyle was whining under his breath: "How can I make a freaking Princess do something?" Jasper sighed loudly and said: "She's our prisoner now, and you can make her do what you want, K." Kyle gave him a weird look and before he could understand what was happening, he heard her voice from a few inches away:

"That's right, Kyle. As Jasper said, I'm your prisoner now. You can do to me what you like." Jasper watched as she turned her head to look at him. She spit out: "Great Danny talk by the way!" Jasper opened her mouth to say something but Eleanor had already closed her eyes and turned her back to him.

Kyle shook his head to make Jasper realize he should leave her alone but he didn't understand the signal. He started: "Eleanor, you…" They both heard Eleanor's loud growl: "You can't just call my name. I'm a fucking Princess."

Jasper pressed his lips but decided not to annoy her more than he already did: "Princess, you need to eat better. Kyle will bring you a few things and you make sure you'll eat everything, alright?" Eleanor didn't answer so Jasper took it as a 'yes' and walked out the room without saying anything else.

Xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx

"How much time do you have left?" The Duchess asked calmly and heard Helena's hushed voice: "Only until tomorrow night." She asked once more: "And you're sure we can't fake it?" Helena sat down in front of her and explained: "They know everything, they see everything. I don't how but they do. He sent me pictures of me and Simon in our bed or Liam listening to music in his room. I don't know what to do, mother..."

The Duchess sipped her tea and offered: "I told you what you should do. You should stand down and see what will happen to Eleanor. They don't dare touch her. She's the Princess of England." Helena hissed: "I can't risk my daughter's life like that! And they kidnapped her so I'll say they're fearless. They'll hurt her…"

The Duchess put her cup down and said calmly: "And we need Simon as well. He's the reason we're living peacefully. If the crown goes to Liam, who knows what he'll do. He's just a kid. He may even pursue that bullshit talk of abolishment. We can't let that happen. Not after everything that I've done for you to get here…"

Helena mocked: "And your very sacrifice got us into this mess. I'm sure Domino's family won't stop until we're all dead. Who says if something happens to Simon, they'll even give us back Eleanor? Who says if they won't attack Liam?"

"That's what I'm trying to tell you, dear. Don't do it. Don't fall in their trap." The Duchess warned Helena but she wasn't listening. All she could think about these past six days was her daughter. She had to save her but Eleanor would never forgive her if she knew what Helena had done to free her. And she was sure her daughter would blame herself for it, for everything.

Xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx

"Did she eat?" Jasper asked nervously and sighed when Kyle nodded his head. Kyle poured him a drink and sat next to him and Jasper knew what he wanted. Kyle did this every time he wanted Jasper to open up to him.

Jasper drank his glass and started: "I feel like shit, K… I've been feeling like shit ever since that day and I can't stop it. I try to tell myself that I had to do it, that she doesn't matter but…" Kyle put a hand on his brother's back and soothed: "She does matter to you, I can see it, and it's alright J…"

Jasper snapped: "Is it? Our brother hates her, hates her family, he's trying to get her mother to kill her father… And here I am hoping she won't hate me forever! I'm such an idiot!" Jasper closed his eyes and cursed himself once more in his mind.

Kyle said calmly: "These things happen, people caring for those they shouldn't, they happen all the time…" Jasper didn't respond and Kyle found the courage to say: "And it's not like we completely support Carter…"

Jasper looked up at him and Kyle shut his mouth in fear. Jasper asked loudly: "And why are we doing his biddings if we don't support him? Why do we have the fucking Princess locked in our cabin if we don't?" Kyle knew arguing with his angry brother was wrong but he couldn't hold back any longer so he stood up and spat:

"Because he is a fucking bully. He always was and he'll always will be. He forced us into this thing. You know I only accepted this to be close to you. I don't care what Danny thinks about her or the royal family, I like them, and that's what really matters."

Jasper frowned while looking at his little brother's angry face, watching rage radiate off of him, something he hadn't seen in his entire life. He asked uncertainly: "What are you saying Kyle?" Kyle put his shaky hands in his pockets and said passionately:

"I'm saying FUCK CARTER. Let's get her out of here."

 **What do you think?**

 **Don't forget to leave a review!**

 **Love,**

 **S**


	10. Chapter 10

**DISCLAIMER: I do not own any of The Royals characters, however I own some original characters that you'll get to know them one by one.**

 **Hi everyone,**

 **I'm back with another** **update! I hope you enjoy it ;)**

 **And thank you for all the love that you leave for me in the reviews. They give me so much joy.**

 **And the song used in this chapter is "Rock Bottom" by Hailee Steinfeld.**

 **ENJOY!**

Chapter10_Rock Bottom

"I'm saying FUCK CARTER. Let's get her out of here."

The words carelessly hung in the air surrounding the brothers and neither of them tried to break the excruciating silence. Kyle sat back down and put his head between his hands but Jasper was still staring at him in shock.

The last few months were flashing in front of his eyes. Late night meetings, all the planning, the surveillance, hanging in the clubs she used to hang in, all the energy and effort they put in their cause. Carter's cause.

He never really cared about the royal family since he lived in America but when he moved to London last year, Carter started whispering things in his ear. Jasper liked politics so he started listening to him and before he knew it, he was attending Carter's secret meetings.

He watched and listened as people told their miserable life stories and blamed the royal family for their poverty. He couldn't take his eyes off the passionate faces shouting and hyperventilating. And the most important thing that connected him to them was the fact that he could relate to them.

He was raised by a single father who spent his days drinking and gambling away their money. Soon enough, they were in so much debt that his father had actually started a new job but it wasn't an ideal one either. He became a conman and ruined many lives but with his various addictions, the money he brought in was still not enough.

Only times that Jasper was taken care of were summers that he spent in London with his mother. He could still remember waving at her mother for the first time and running towards her in the airport. He also remembered his mother introducing a handsome man and a little boy to him. Carter.

And maybe it was the fact that they both felt the lack of a parent in their lives that the boys bonded so quickly. No one could separate them for three months until Jasper had to return to his father. He cried like a baby that day but Carter promised they'll see each other next summer and they did.

Summers passed and the boys grew up and they had a bother shared between them. The bond was stronger than ever. So when in one of the meetings they started talking about abduction, he didn't object, because he knew it would upset Carter. And no one wanted to upset Carter.

He didn't think the talk would get serious but it did, and the planning started. He tried to get out of it, but Carter insisted Jasper would be a part of it. Jasper couldn't hold it in and told Kyle everything. Kyle tried to stop Carter and warn him but he didn't listen to him. Kyle promised to be with Jasper the whole time so he started attending the meetings as well despite the fact that he didn't hate the royal family.

"Jasper?" Kyle's voice brought him back to the cabin and he realized he'd been thinking for minutes. Kyle was looking at him expectantly, wanting him to say something, but Jasper really didn't know what to say.

Kyle whispered: "If you free her, you might get a chance…" Jasper scoffed bitterly and stood up saying: "I'm going to get some sleep. We'll talk about this in the morning." Kyle sighed and watched Jasper disappear into the hallway.

He walked past Eleanor's room but stopped dead in his tracks when he heard the stifled cries coming from the room. His heart clenched as he listened to her cry behind her locked door. Flashbacks were running through his mind as they did for the past six days.

" _ **I'm here now… You don't have to be afraid…"**_

" _ **It's sweet… You're… sweet…"**_

" _ **I regret running away…"**_

" _ **It takes every ounce of strength I have not to grab your waist and kiss you right now..."**_

" _ **What's stopping you…?"**_

" _ **We should've done this a long time ago…"**_

He gulped and weighed his options. He could walk away and be miserable until morning or he could walk in, handle a few insults, but comfort her in the end. He chose option B, and unlocked the door without knocking.

 **What are we fighting for?** **  
** **Seems like we do it just for fun**

He walked in and saw her sitting on the floor in the dark room. Eleanor's head shot up and the moment she saw him, she jumped up on her feet and yelled: "GET OUT!" Jasper almost didn't hear her since he was focused on shiny tears on her cheeks. He stepped forward and closed the door behind him, ignoring her angry request.

 **In this, this stupid war** **  
** **We play hard with our plastic guns**

Eleanor sniffed and yelled again: "Oi! I told you to LEAVE." Jasper walked closer, he couldn't control his feet, but he stopped right in front of her. Eleanor went to push him away but he grabbed both her hands and forced them down. She groaned in pain and Jasper let go immediately.

 **Breathe deep, bottle it up  
So deep until it's all we got**

He moved his hand towards her face but she slapped it away quicker than he anticipated. But the next time he was prepared and caught her right hand in his left one, and slowly wiped the tears off her cheeks.

 **Don't speak, just use your touch  
Don't speak before we say too much**

He could feel her become less tense but he didn't say anything, he just let her hand go and moved his own to his pocket. Eleanor wanted to say something, he could feel it, but she took a step back and sat back down on the floor. Jasper knelt down as well and sat next to her, still keeping his mouth shut.

 **You hate me now and I feel the same way** **  
** **You love me now and I feel the same way**

"It's the first time I cried since that day." Eleanor confessed quietly. Jasper whispered back: "I know." Eleanor scoffed and said: "Of course! I was being monitored by Kyle." Jasper sighed and replied: "Not monitored. I was… I was worried…"

 **Scream and we shout** **  
** **And make up the same day, the same day**

Eleanor shot him a deadly glare before speaking up: "Worried?! Don't start your fucking games again." Jasper frowned asking: "What games?" Eleanor looked away and said: "Is this Danny's plan or yours? You, being kind to me, leading me on, making me hope you would save me from this shithole, and then doing something horrible and me forgiving you. And the cycle goes on…"

 **Oh, we're on the right side of rock bottom** **  
** **And I hope that we keep falling**

Jasper breathed deeply before picking the right words: "It's not true. Whatever happened, it was real... Whatever we felt was real… And I'm sorry, Princess, I truly am. I never intended to play with you or lead you on. You're just…" Jasper fell silent and Eleanor stared at him asking: "I'm what?" He looked at the floor and let out: "You're just irresistible…"

 **We're on the good side of bad karma  
Cause we keep on coming back for more**

Eleanor sucked in the air uncontrollably and took her eyes off him. She warned herself that this was just a game, he was playing with her, but she couldn't calm the butterflies in her stomach. No one had ever complimented her that way, so simple yet so rich.

 **We're on the right side of rock bottom  
And to you, I just keep crawling**

She knew she shouldn't show that she was pleased so she said indifferently: "Well, yes, I've heard that before." Jasper scoffed and whispered: "Of course you did… I'm not the first of your admirers, and I definitely won't be the last."

 **You're the best kind of bad something  
Cause we keep on coming back for more**

Eleanor didn't respond, she felt tingles running up and down her body, and she hoped he wouldn't notice it. Jasper let out tiredly: "I know you'll never forgive me, not just for those pictures, but for everything that happened. But Kyle is hopeful. He was always the best wingman I ever had."

Eleanor chuckled before she could stop herself and Jasper was encouraged to go on: "And I think I should tell you something before tomorrow comes." Eleanor frowned and asked: "What's happening tomorrow?"

 **Oh, we're on the right side of rock bottom  
And I hope that we keep falling**

Jasper ignored her question and looked into Eleanor's eyes before whispering: "I can't stop thinking about you. All day long. I sleep and I see you, I eat and I see you, everything I do, you're there." Eleanor warned quietly: "Jasper…" Jasper whispered back: "I think… I'm falling in love with you…"

 **We're on the good side of bad karma  
Cause we keep on coming back for more**

Eleanor's eyes widened when those words reached her ears and she just stared at him. Jasper looked down shyly, not knowing if he did the right thing or not. After a moment of silence, Eleanor cleared her throat and said quietly: "I don't know what to say. I… I want to kiss you, and I want to tell you that I'm... addicted to you, but I don't want to get hurt again…"

 **We're on the right side of rock bottom  
And to you, I just keep crawling**

Jasper sighed miserably and closed his eyes to decide. It was now or never. Kyle and Carter's words were ringing in his ears but he could see her face even with his eyes closed, and he knew what the right thing to do was. He knew it all along.

 **You're the best kind of bad something  
Cause we keep on coming back for more**

"I'm getting you out of here tomorrow."

 **Sooooo, what do you think?**

 **Jasper's finally decided, but will they be able to escape?**

 **Don't forget to leave a review ;)**

 **Xoxo,**

 **S**


	11. Chapter 11

**DISCLAIMER: I do not own any of The Royals characters, however I own some original characters that you'll get to know them one by one.**

 **Hi everyone,**

 **I'm so glad you all enjoyed the last chapter ^_^ I appreciate all the reviews and alerts! Thanks :-***  
**

 **I know the chaps are shorter than before but I think it's probably for the best since it keeps you on the edge of your seat for more ;)**

 **The song used in this chapter is "Let Her Go" by Passenger.**

 **ENJOY!**

Chapter11_Let Her Go

Jasper's little announcement echoed in her head but she buried her last shred of hope deep down and hissed: "Do not joke about this." Jasper threw his arms in the air and said: "I'm not." Eleanor narrowed her eyes at him and he went on: "Look, this wasn't right, I went with it for Danny, and now I'm sick of it. Kyle helped open my eyes and I made my decision. We're letting you go."

Eleanor needed a minute to process his words but she asked in a rush: "Are you sure? What about him?" Jasper looked down and said: "I have a plan. Don't worry about him." She let out quietly: "I'm worried he'll hurt you."

Jasper shook his head and looked up saying: "He won't ever hurt me. Don't worry. It's just… you know me and Kyle, you saw our faces. I just want to tell you if you'll help the police find us, I completely understand."

Eleanor put her hand hesitantly on his and Jasper looked at her, wanting to smile but he couldn't make one. She said: "I will never do that. No to you two. I know I should be mad, but the truth is I'm not. The only one I'm angry at is Danny and I never saw his face and I don't know his real name."

Jasper didn't say a word and Eleanor whispered: "Still I can't help but feel this is another game… I just can't believe it…" Jasper sighed and said: "I told you before, this never was a game, not to me. I can't see you like this, sad and broken, like a bird in a cage. I disgust myself…"

 **Staring at the bottom of your glass** **  
** **Hoping one day you'll make a dream last  
But dreams come slow and they go so fast**

Eleanor took a deep breath and asked: "Why now?" Jasper looked around but then his eyes landed back on her when he said: "I told you… I'm… I'm in love with you… It breaks my heart to see you like this, to see you hate me, to see you lose hope… I'm sorry, Princess, for everything..."

 **You see her when you close your eyes  
Maybe one day you'll understand why** **  
** **Everything you touch surely dies**

Eleanor looked mesmerized, her eyes were glistening, and the atmosphere was just like that night they had their first kiss. He knew what she was going to do but the moment her face came close to his, he pulled away gently. He looked down and whispered: "I don't think that's a good idea…"

 **But you only need the light when it's burning low** **  
** **Only miss the sun when it starts to snow** **  
** **Only know you love her when you let her go**

He knew Eleanor looked pissed, without even looking at her, but he went on: "I told you those things to make you understand what'll happen tomorrow and why, but I know there's not a chance for us. There never will be, so let's not do something we'll regret in the future."

 **Only know you've been high when you're feeling low** **  
** **Only hate the road when you're missing home  
Only know you love her when you let her go **

She kept quiet and he said quickly: "I should go. You need to rest." Eleanor squeezed his hand and asked: "Will you stay? I don't want to be alone tonight." He looked up and saw nothing but pleading in her eyes and he couldn't say no to her. She was irresistible after all.

 **And you let her go...**

Eleanor pulled his hand and stood up as Jasper followed. She didn't let go when she made herself comfortable on the bed. Jasper looked at her, her dark hair spreading against the pillow, the moonlight reflecting off her eyes, and he felt like he couldn't breathe. He was getting used to that.

 **And you let her go...**

He slowly laid down next to her and felt her arm brushing against his own. She finally let go of his hand but to his surprise, she turned and wrapped an arm around him. Jasper chuckled nervously but Eleanor had already closed her eyes.

She wasn't asleep but she was afraid if they talked or moved, they would ruin that night and she didn't want to do that. Jasper looked up to the dark ceiling and fought the urge to sigh. He knew what tomorrow meant, he knew the risks he would be taking, but having her in his arms, it seemed like it was worth it.

 **Staring at the ceiling in the dark** **  
** **Same old empty feeling in your heart** **  
** **Cause love comes slow and it goes so fast**

But the only part he hadn't thought about before was letting her go. Literally letting her go and not seeing her again. He knew he fell in love in the strangest of circumstances but it never actually occurred to him what would happen if she went free. What it would mean for the both of them.

 **Well you see her when you fall asleep** **  
** **But never to touch and never to keep** **  
** **Cause you loved her too much and you dived too deep**

Fear started slowly creeping up on him and he could already see what would happen in a couple of days. The Princess would be escorted with triple security for at least the next year. Her hanging around in public would be limited and there was not a chance you would find her alone in a bar, like Jasper did that night.

She was sipping her drink, not having a care in the world, until she looked away and Jasper put what Danny gave him in her drink. Two minutes later, he was carrying her bridal style out of the filthy club and into his car.

He knew he already had to kiss every chance he had with her goodbye but Kyle's words were ringing in his ears once more. Maybe he would find a way to see her and maybe if she saw him, she gave him a chance.

 **Well you only need the light when it's burning low** **  
** **Only miss the sun when it starts to snow** **  
** **Only know you love her when you let her go**

But then there was Carter. He knew he had a perfect plan and he would never doubt him, but the moment the Princess was out, Carter would do something else. He would cling onto every resource he could find to drag the royal family down and he would never let Jasper get near her unless it was to hurt her.

 **Only know you've been high when you're feeling low** **  
** **Only hate the road when you're missing home  
Only know you love her when you let her go**

He closed his eyes and decided not to think about what would happen later on and just focus on the moment. Perhaps it would be the last time he held the Princess in his arms, and the last time he would feel happy.

 **When you let her go...**

Eleanor felt his body become less tense and almost sighed in happiness but she stopped herself early. She was sure there was no chance she would fall asleep easily that night. Between Jasper telling her he was in love with her, and that he wanted to free her, she couldn't stop the giddiness she felt inside.

She smiled uncontrollably and thought about how she would walk into the palace and see her family again. How her father would hug her like he wants to break her bones and how Liam would kiss the top of her head sweetly. She couldn't picture what her mother would do but she was sure it wasn't going to disappoint her.

Jasper moved a bit in his place and she allowed her mind to focus on him. She didn't know if it was possible to find him again, to see him again. If it was wise to find him at all. He was connected to Danny and he was someone she didn't want to see ever again.

 **Cause you only need the light when it's burning low** **  
** **Only miss the sun when it starts to snow** **  
** **Only know you love her when you let her go**

But then there was Jasper. She had never felt so connected to a guy in her life and it was ironic since they had only kissed once. He was different. She bet he even felt different. But there was a great chance she would never be able to explore those things because they were clearly on different paths.

 **Only know you've been high when you're feeling low** **  
** **Only hate the road when you're missing home  
Only know you love her when you let her go**

But she couldn't think about that and ruin the night for herself. She was going to be free tomorrow and that was all that mattered. She tightened her embrace and smiled again because she knew it may be the last she was that peaceful in a man's arms. And tomorrow was coming.

 **And you let her go...**

Tick Tock.

 **So, I told a few of you that this chapter would be thrilling but I decided to make it only about Jaspenor and leave the excitement for the next one! Ugh, can't wait for you to read what happens in the next few chaps!**

 **Stay tuned and don't forget to leave a review to tell me what you think ;)**

 **Love,**

 **S**


	12. Chapter 12

**DISCLAIMER: I do not own any of The Royals characters, however I own some original characters that you'll get to know them one by one.**

 **Hi everyone,**

 **I'm back with another chapter. Thank you for all the alerts and reviews, for all the excitement, I really appreciate it :)**

 **Sooo I hope you enjoy this one!**

 **LETS GO:**

Chapter12_The Message

"Jasper?"

Jasper opened his eyes lazily and saw Kyle standing over him. He needed a moment to realize where he was and why Kyle was looking at him strangely. But then he heard a quiet groan coming from someone next to him. Eleanor was not only wrapping an arm around him, but her head was resting on his chest. Princess Eleanor was sleeping next to him. And then everything came back to him.

He whispered: "I'll be out in a minute." Kyle hesitantly turned around and walked out the room but Jasper knew they were going to have a long conversation later on. He sighed and focused on the beautiful girl who was still sleeping peacefully in his arms.

He didn't want to wake her but he didn't have a choice. They needed to get ready for what was going to happen next. He couldn't resist so he put his hand on her head and started caressing her hair. He called her name quietly: "Eleanor?"

At first, there was no sign of her waking up, but then he heard her groggy voice: "I'm up." He was tempted to stop playing with her hair but he couldn't put a stop to it. He let out: "Good morning, Princess."

Eleanor slowly looked up and locked eyes with him. She gave him a shy smile and said: "Good morning indeed." Jasper chuckled and even though he didn't seem to want to leave the bed, he said: "I should go talk to Kyle and you should get ready. We have a busy day."

She nodded and carefully pulled herself away from him and sat straight. Jasper got up and stretched his body before saying: "Come out for breakfast, alright?" Eleanor smiled from ear to ear and exclaimed: "Only if you make bacon and eggs!" He chuckled and said: "You got it."

He walked out the room and Eleanor rushed to the bathroom to wash her face and brush her hair. She wanted to look good, like she always tried when he was around, because she knew this might be the last time he would see her in person. And she wanted him to remember her in the best way possible.

Jasper walked in the kitchen and Kyle laughed out loud the moment he set eyes on his big brother. Jasper rolled his eyes and opened the fridge to get some bacon and eggs to cook for breakfast. Kyle finally stopped laughing and asked: "I figure you came to a conclusion?!"

Jasper nodded his head and said: "I have. You're right. I never wanted to be involved in this shit but I did whatever Carter asked because I can't say no to him." Kyle walked to him and put his hand on his shoulder and said: "It's going to be okay, J, I promise."

Jasper smiled and said: "If we stick to the plan, it will be." Kyle frowned as he watched Jasper fry bacons and asked: "What plan?" Jasper shrugged and said: "My plan. I always thought about the possibility of letting her out so I kind of had a plan in my pocket all along."

Kyle put two plates on the table and said: "So do tell." Jasper turned around and said: "Make it three." Kyle raised his eyebrows but said nothing as he added another plate to the table. Jasper offered with his back turned to him: "I'll tell you both about it after breakfast."

They both heard Eleanor's giddy voice: "And I'm starving!" Jasper only smiled at her but Kyle giggled and pulled a chair out for her saying: "Here you go, Princess." Eleanor gave him a toothy smile and sat down and a moment later Jasper put the fried bacon and eggs on the table and the trio started digging in.

After they were all finished, Jasper started talking: "So the thing is whenever we made contact outside, we hid our tracks pretty well and they couldn't find the source. I just figured we make another contact, this time directly to the palace, and don't use any protection. The time it takes to find us is only half an hour. So Kyle and I will get out of here in time and leave you to be found by them. In other words, we make it seem like we made a mistake."

Kyle nodded deep in thought and Eleanor asked: "What about Danny? Wouldn't he realize you made a mistake on purpose?" Jasper smiled at the hint of worry in her voice and explained: "I can handle Danny. I will delete the trace of our contact so he never finds out we initiated it. He just figures they eventually found us. And we tell him that we were nearly caught but escaped or something like that."

Kyle added: "And we need to clean any sign that we were here, right? We need to pack, J." Jasper nodded and said: "Yes, we have to search every inch of the house for any trace of us and we have to take any personal belongings we have here."

Eleanor offered suddenly: "And if they question me, I say I was alone in the cabin. And there was food and clothes but all the doors were locked. How about this, eh?" Jasper seemed to think it over and finally said: "Sounds good. The fridge is full, you have clothes in the closet, and if we empty the other room it would look like no one was ever here but you."

Kyle asked: "What about finger prints or shoe prints, huh?" Jasper stood up and put the dishes in the sink before saying: "Danny had thought about this part. He bought a unique cleaning product that we can spray on the walls or carpet or anything, and it would clean the prints and it wouldn't let the material absorb any prints for an hour. So we have to use it before sending the message to the palace."

Eleanor asked: "So when are you going to send a message?" Jasper knew the sooner the better since the Queen might do something that he wouldn't be able to forgive himself for. He said: "Kyle will start packing, and I'll make sure to check the cabin for anything that could link us to this. And you go to your room and check your pillow and mattress for any kind of hair that could be mine."

Kyle chuckled and mumbled: "Shouldn't have spent the night there, eh, pal?!" Jasper gave him a look but when he heard Eleanor's chuckles, he loosened up and shook his head a bit. Kyle walked out with a smile and left the two of them alone.

Eleanor said: "Off I go then…" But her feet didn't move an inch. Jasper walked towards her and said with a bitter smile: "I'm sorry Princess…" Eleanor looked down and said: "I know… But believe it or not, being away from the crowd, off the alcohol and drugs, I think it was… an experience that I needed."

Jasper smiled and said: "Well, not completely off the drug thing…" Eleanor chuckled and said: "Two joints don't count! But they were appreciated…." Jasper nodded his head and said: "I'm glad." Eleanor smiled and turned to go but hesitated and stayed saying: "I just don't understand one thing."

Jasper frowned and she asked: "What exactly did you or Danny want to accomplish by abducting me? Just posting pictures or videos online? What was the real catch?" Jasper knew what the answer was and he also knew the ultimatum for Danny's request was coming to an end but he shrugged and said:

"Beats me. He never told me much about that. I just… I simply followed him because I… It's hard for you to understand but I admired him growing up. I would've done anything he asked me to do and I'm so sorry it had to affect you…"

Eleanor nodded silently and gave him a weak smile before walking back towards her room to clean it up. Jasper sighed and closed his eyes for a moment to get a grip on what he had to do and soon the three of them were cleaning and packing until there was no trace of Jasper and Kyle visible to the naked eye.

Kyle moved their belongings to the car outside and Jasper found the cleaning product and started cleaning the house with it. He sprayed every wall, every floor, every sofa and table, and everything he could find.

Soon they were done and ready to initiate contact. The three of them gathered around Jasper's laptop, waiting for the message to be sent to the palace. The anticipation and anxiety in the room was overwhelming for all of them but they stayed quiet until the message was successfully sent.

Jasper wiped the sweat off his forehead before saying: "Now I need to clear any trace of me sending the message so Danny wouldn't find out." Eleanor asked doubtfully: "And then everything will be alright?" Jasper looked at her and let out: "I hope so."

Xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx

"Simon, please, calm down. Let's have some tea, shall we?" The Queen pleaded and the King accepted half-heartedly. He sat down and watched as Helena started pouring the tea into the cups herself. He closed his eyes and rested his head on the table, hoping his headache would go away.

Helena turned her head and looked at him. Knowing he wasn't watching her, she pulled the little bottle out of her pocket. She took a deep breath and squeezed it in her hand. The answer to all their misery was in that bottle. The key to bring her daughter back home was in that bottle. The answer to their unfair request was in that bottle.

But she also knew that the pain in her daughter's eyes was in that bottle. The look of emptiness in her son's eyes was in that bottle. The despair and sadness of a nation was in that bottle. And she was the one to make a decision, the decision.

The dilemma had been with her for seven days and it was time to put an end to it once and for all. She wanted to be able to ask Simon for help but she knew it wasn't possible. She felt their eyes on her the whole time. She felt their eyes on her right at that moment.

She wanted to be able to make a choice, right there and then, but she was far too weak. On one side there was her family, possibly without Eleanor, but on the other side was her family without Simon, with her kids losing their better parent.

She kept squeezing the bottle in her hand, hoping it would vanish, along all her problems but she could still feel the damn thing. She sighed quietly and popped the bottle open as quietly as she could. Her hand was shaking but she didn't care. Eleanor's face was in front of her and she would rather see it sad and empty than not seeing it at all.

She went to pour the poison in the cup that someone banged on the door. She gasped and saw Simon walk to the door and open it. Ted walked in saying: "Your Majesty, we were able to track them." Helena's fist loosened and the bottle hit the ground, shattering.

Xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx

Kyle had already said his goodbyes with Eleanor and went to wait for Jasper in the car. Jasper scratched his head and said awkwardly: "So I guess this is goodbye, huh?" Eleanor was looking down when she nodded in agreement.

Jasper put his hands into his pockets before talking quietly: "I gotta say, I'm glad I met you… I, uh, I wasn't…" Eleanor whispered: "Jasper, you don't have to say anything…" He walked a bit closer and went on: "You have a lot of fight in you, I admired that, I still do. I know I'm one of the reasons behind your suffering in this shithole and I don't blame you if you hate me… but you just have to know that I'm thankful to you… You made me see, you made me question what the hell I was doing and why."

Eleanor's eyes were tearing up and for once she didn't try to fight it. Jasper walked a couple of steps closer again and whispered: "This was not your fault. You do not deserve this, you hear me? You deserve to be happy…" Eleanor half-gasped as a tear rolled down on her cheek.

Jasper took her face in his hands and whispered: "I know I said we shouldn't do something we regret later on… But I just…" Eleanor looked into his eyes and knew what he was going to say before he said it: "I just want to kiss you goodbye…"

His face was only an inch apart from hers that they both heard a car speeding towards the road. Jasper pulled away and rushed to the window as Eleanor wiped the tears off her face. She heard Jasper's terrorized voice and froze in her place: "It's him."

Danny was there.

 **So what did you think? The excitement continues in the next chapter and hopefully you'll get to see if Jasper manages to free Eleanor or not!**

 **Don't forget to leave a review!**

 **Xoxo,**

 **S**


	13. Chapter 13

**DISCLAIMER: I do not own any of The Royals characters, however I own some original characters that you'll get to know them one by one.**

 **Hi everyone,  
**

 **I'm back with a new chapter, a critical one I might add. ;)**

 **So without wasting your time, let's see what's going on:**

Chapter13_Finally Back Together

Jasper felt like his whole world was crashing right before his eyes and there was nothing he could do. He saw Carter's car in the driveway and only found enough strength to whisper to Eleanor: "Go! Go to your room." Eleanor obeyed nervously and ran towards the hallway and Jasper followed.

He was only hoping Kyle would distract Carter long enough so he could get a grip on things. Eleanor barged into the room and Jasper muttered a quiet 'sorry' before locking her inside and rushing back to the living room only to find him opening the door and walk in.

"Jasper!" His step-brother exclaimed and opened his arms to hug him. Jasper faked a smile and hugged him before saying: "What a surprise." Carter put his bag down and said excitedly: "I thought we should all watch the Queen make up her mind!"

Kyle walked in as well and gave Jasper a nervous look and Jasper gave the same expression back to him. Kyle gulped before saying: "Watching Helena walk around covered in jewels is not fun. Let's go out, have a beer, eh?"

Carter huffed and asked: "Is that where you were going? To get beers?" Kyle nodded frantically and offered: "And some chips." Carter chuckled and sat down before noticing that the two brothers weren't moving.

He frowned and asked: "What's going on with you two? Close the door and sit the fuck down already." Jasper closed the door behind him and walked to Carter and Kyle followed. Jasper knew every guard in the country would be there in about twenty minutes and he also knew he couldn't save himself, but he could save his little brother.

He said calmly: "Kyle, go get those beers and chips. It'll be fun." Kyle gave him a puzzled look and Jasper widened his eyes, suddenly making Kyle understand what he meant. Jasper wasn't going to get away but Kyle could.

He muttered: "Alright, then. Later." Carter didn't say anything and looked down at his phone but Jasper gave him a reassuring smile and Kyle almost broke down. He quietly made his way out of the cabin and got into the car and after a moment of hesitation, he drove away.

"Everything looks so shiny, J. Did you clean or something, mate?!" Carter asked amused and Jasper coughed before saying: "Yeah. Things were getting a bit dusty and I made Kyle clean up the place." Carter nodded and asked: "How's the slut?"

Jasper gulped his anger down and said plainly: "She's fine." Carter raised his eyebrows and asked: "Was I right?" Jasper asked confused: "Right about what?" Carter chuckled and let out: "That she wants your dick?!"

Jasper tried not to look offended or blushed when he said: "Come on, mate, she's fucking locked up in here. I don't think she thinks about sex right now." Carter looked back down at his phone and muttered: "I think it's all she thinks about. She's fucking addicted."

Jasper decided not to comment on that and just keep quiet. He felt sweat covering his whole body as he thought about what was going to happen in the next fifteen minutes or so. He could almost picture it, police barging in, pointing their big guns at the two brothers and the rest of their lives in prison.

Carter suddenly let out shocked: "What the fuck?!" Jasper gulped again and asked: "What's wrong?" He frowned saying: "I can't find her. I looked through every security camera that I could hack into but I don't see the Queen. Or the King."

Jasper tried to come up with an excuse: "Maybe she's doing it somewhere private, eh?" Carter gave him a look and Jasper shut his mouth while trying not to look scared. He watched as Carter closed his eyes and breathed deeply, something he did whenever he felt out of control.

Carter finally opened his eyes and grabbed a mask from his bag. He carefully put the mask on and ordered: "Follow me." Jasper followed him to Eleanor's room and opened the door for him, silently hoping the police would arrive already. Carter barged in and it made Eleanor jump from her seat and stand up.

He could clearly read the worry in her eyes and it was killing him that there was nothing he could do to soothe her. Carter circled the Princess and asked: "Surprised to see me?" Eleanor gulped before responding: "You always stop by unexpectedly so I'm sort of used to it by now."

Carter smirked and grabbed a fistful of her hair and pulled it back, making Eleanor scream in pain. Jasper took a couple of steps forward but Carter looked at him furiously and he froze in his place. Carter whispered in her ear: "You think you're funny, eh?" Eleanor smirked and let out hardly: "Yeah, pretty funny!"

Jasper knew her confidence was coming from the fact that the police was coming for her and it was only a matter of time before she was free for good. She was watching him sweat nervously and gave him a half-hearted smile that melted his heart.

Carter let go of her and pushed her towards the chair, ordering: "Sit." Eleanor sat down and Carter announced: "We're making another video." He looked at Jasper and ordered: "Bring the duct tape and tie her up. Now."

Jasper went to protest but Eleanor slightly shook her head, making him turn around and go find the tape. Carter looked at his phone again but there was no sign of the royals anywhere in the palace. Something was wrong and he could feel it but the only thing he could come up with was another video to scare them off.

It didn't take long before Jasper came back and knelt before Eleanor. Carter was on the other side of the room and staring down at his phone so Jasper carefully leaned in and whispered: "Five more minutes." Eleanor nodded and gave him a big bright smile before offering him her fists so he could bind them.

Carter walked towards them and watched as Jasper bound her hands and legs. He ordered: "Record." Jasper took out his phone and tried to waste some time by staring down at the screen but Carter huffed and made him move faster.

Jasper nodded when the camera was ready and Carter walked into the frame, to Jasper's surprise. He asked: "What are you doing, man?" Carter smirked and said as he ran his hand on Eleanor's shoulder: "It seems like I need to get my hands dirty…"

Eleanor looked a bit scared but she was putting on a brave face and Jasper admired it. He started filming and Carter moved his hand down to her neck and gently massaged it. Eleanor was breathing hardly and staring at Jasper, not knowing what to do.

Carter's hand around Eleanor's neck suddenly tightened and Jasper almost dropped the phone as he saw Eleanor's breath choking in her throat. Carter let go with a loud laugh but before he could make a move, the three of them heard cars approaching the forest.

Eleanor gasped loudly. The police were already there. Jasper looked at Eleanor and surprisingly saw terror written all over her face. She was afraid and he knew she was afraid for him. He almost didn't notice Carter hyperventilating and cursing as he figured what was going on.

Jasper's phone started ringing in his trembling hand and it was Kyle shouting that they should get out of the back door and get into his car before getting busted. Jasper told Carter what to do and his brother fled as soon as possible and left the two of them alone.

Eleanor pleaded as Jasper knelt in front of her: "Get out of here, Jasper! GET OUT!" The cars stopped in front of the cabin and they could hear the shouts and commands clearly. Jasper hurriedly untied her and stared at her worried pretty face for a quick moment. And before he could stop himself, he leaned in and kissed her.

In the middle of the chaos that was going on outside of the cabin, they both felt silence tightly embracing them as their lips touched. Eleanor's hands disappeared in his hair and his own cupped her cheeks gently. But then a glass shattered and the sound pulled them out of their blissful bubble.

Jasper only had time to whisper: "If I get out of here and you still want me, I'll find you, Princess..." Eleanor opened her mouth to respond but Jasper had already ran out of the room and slipped out the backdoor where Kyle and Carter were waiting for him.

Eleanor closed her eyes and heard so many footsteps rushing towards her room. She heard guards shouting 'we found her' over and over again. She felt her head was spinning all around but then she heard her father call her name and it made her eyes flutter open in shock.

Her parents and Liam were staring at her with tears in their eyes. They were standing there. Right where she used to imagine they would be all those lonely nights. But they were finally in front of her very eyes. And all she could do was run to them.

Xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx

"HOW THE FUCK THEY FOUND US?" Carter had shouted this sentence several times since they drove out of the forest through an unknown road. Jasper couldn't care less about him and his worries. He was looking out his window wondering what she was doing at that exact moment.

Was she on the move to the palace or was she being examined by a doctor? Was she laughing out loud since she had already tasted freedom? Was she with her family? Could she even let herself to think about him?

The answer was a solid no. He was sure of it. As much as he hated it, he was far too optimistic or romantic for the real world. She was finally out of their cage and she was probably enjoying every second of her life without them. He had to stop being such a foolish boy.

 **So what did you think? I wanted to make this chapter more thrilling but I don't think it turned out like I wanted it to :(**

 **This story's not gonna end here, don't worry, it goes on for quite some time :)**

 **Please let me know what you think ;)**

 **Xoxo,**

 **S**


	14. Chapter 14

**DISCLAIMER: I do not own any of The Royals characters, however I own some original characters that you'll get to know them one by one.**

 **Hi everyone,**

 **I'm back with another update. I loved exploring the aftermath of Eleanor's freedom so I had fun writing this chapter. I tried to keep it light and short so it wouldn't be boring.** **I hope you enjoy it.  
**

 **And once again, thanks for all the love and support. I really appreciate it...**

 **And the song used in this chapter is "Start A Riot" by BANNERS.**

 **ENJOY:**

Chapter14_Find Me

It's been a week since she was freed from the cabin but it had felt like a year to Princess Eleanor. Her first day out was all tears, hugs and kind words followed by through examinations of her body. Her parents insisted she spent the night with them and as strange as that sounded, she felt comfortable sandwiched between the King and Queen of England.

On her second day, she woke to her mother asking her to tell everything about her kidnapping to agents waiting in the guest room. Eleanor remembered how her mouth went dry when they asked if she had seen anyone or heard anything during her imprisonment.

It took a moment for her to compose herself, a short moment that could ruin everything. She remembered looking the head agent in the eye and telling him that she had never seen anybody and that she was all alone in the locked cabin. She almost breathed freely, thinking they bought it, but then one of the younger agents asked: "Then how did you make that video of yourself, Your Highness?"

Eleanor looked down and then into the detective's eyes before saying: "I woke up with instructions and a camera in the living room. They had even written the lines. I just did what they asked." She knew everything about her story sounded fake to them but no one ever dared accuse the Princess of lying.

After the questioning, she had spent the rest of the day cuddled by her father and listening to his stories about her childhood. And even though Eleanor had heard those stories for over a thousand times; she'd still enjoyed them. At the end of the night she asked her parents if she could sleep in her own room and they agreed after announcing that her security had tripled. So she had to walk past six men in uniform just to get into her room.

The next day she had to go through preparation for her televised interview that her mother insisted she'd do. Liam had managed to save her when she was fully bored and walk her through the gardens. It was funny how her twin brother was hesitantly asking what had happened to her without trying to upset her.

Eleanor repeated the same story she had told the agents to Liam: How she had spent her days alone in the cabin, watched television, listened to music and ate food. She didn't know when her prisoners came in or out but they did. And the same cycle happened every day until she was heroically rescued by numerous agents.

Her fourth day was basically trying to keep herself concentrated for her interview which according to her mother, she had nailed. Fifth day was boring since she had to sit through a five-course supper with prime minister of France since he had wanted to see how well the Princess was doing after her abduction.

The sixth day was the day of relaxation since her mother had forced her to go to spa with her and enjoy a good massage. The Queen had assured her that all her worries and fears would go away with that magical massage and she was absolutely right.

Eleanor once opened her eyes and saw her mother looking at her with adoration from across the room. A look she had never seen on her face, directed at her. Eleanor had closed her eyes but she was enjoying their bonding a little more than she wanted to admit.

And today was the seventh day. Eleanor had just woken up and was looking out her window, something she hadn't done in a very long time. She saw servants running around, butlers giving orders and Lucius monitoring everybody and everything so the Queen's garden party would go without a flaw.

She sighed and went back to her bed. As she lied down and closed her eyes, she let herself think about him. In the past few days, whenever she was surrounded by family, she was all smiles but at night, when she was finally alone, she allowed herself to miss him.

And she missed him, indeed. The first night was the hardest. She was being suffocated between her parents and they were not letting her go so she decided to fall asleep letting her imagination run free. And it led her to think about him. Where he was and what he was doing. Was he thinking about her?

She fell asleep soon after, to her own surprise, but when she woke up she didn't even have time to think about him. But then again, at nights, she was allowed to think about him. She thought about their little moments. She thought about how he had said he was in love with her. She thought about the look in his eyes when he saw her cry. And she thought about those words:

" _ **I think… I'm falling in love with you…"**_

She thought about them all the time. He was in love with her and she could feel it all over her body. His love was running through her veins, making her heart beat faster. She could feel the sincerity of his words even after the time that had past them by. She could still hear them. Like he was near her.

But something she had managed to realize in the past week was that he wasn't in love with the typical Princess Eleanor, but the one she had to be in that cabin to survive. The one who was scared and alone, off drugs and alcohol, and utterly defenseless. As she rolled on her side, she figured maybe that's the reason she had stayed off everything ever since she got back, even though she was tempted.

Even if she wasn't ready to admit it, she liked being sober. She could take in everything that was happening around her, she could observe every reaction, she could feel every emotion and she could bond better with her family. And they wouldn't say it out loud, but her family couldn't agree more.

Speaking of the devil and there was a knock on her door. She sat up and yelled loud enough: "Come in." Liam walked in carefully and gave his sister a bright smile before offering: "Good morning, Len." Eleanor smiled back and he asked: "How are you?"

Eleanor wanted to say something to him, to confide in him maybe, but knowing her brother, he would go straight to authorities. So she shrugged and said: "Fine. Wondering what I should wear to the party. It is in my honor, after all!" Liam chuckled and crashed on her couch and pointed at her to come sit next to him.

Eleanor stood up and sat next to her twin and put her head on his shoulder. She felt he was going to say something and Liam did: "I know things are a bit crazy right now, with the whole parties and social media blowing up, but I just… I just want to make sure you're okay. I know if Robert was here, he would've given a better advice…"

Eleanor looked up and said: "Liam, don't say that." Liam looked down and let out: "I really miss him. I think we could've really used his help right now." Eleanor gulped and said: "I miss him too, Liam, I do. And I know he's watching over us. He is."

She chuckled before adding: "And you know how much I love it when you act like a big brother and give me advices!" Liam's face became hopeful but then Eleanor went on: "Because you look so funny doing it!" Liam laughed along with Eleanor and for once since she got back, he felt like he may have his sister back.

Liam left not long after but before Eleanor could get back to missing Jasper, there was another knock on the door. Apparently her mother had sent her dozens of dresses to choose from. The maid who was delivering them, gave Eleanor a shy smile and said: "I'm glad to see you're back, Your Highness."

Eleanor was stunned but she managed to give her a bright smile and say 'thank you' before she rushed out of the room. Eleanor couldn't stop smiling even after the maid was gone. Since she got back, she noticed so many employees were smiling at her or welcoming her back. And it always made her happy.

Before this, she had honestly thought no one ever gave a damn about her. She was just a bombshell that happened to be the Princess of England so everyone was obeying her. But seeing how they reacted towards her, it made her wonder if she was better than who she thought she was.

" _ **But maybe they're right… Maybe I am a bitch who only sees herself and cares about herself… Maybe I deserve this…"**_

" _ **No one deserves this, Princess…"**_

There he was again.

Xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx

"You look radiant, darling." Her mother let out loudly and Eleanor felt a blush covering her face. She smiled and returned the favor: "You look stunning, mother." The Queen smiled brightly and then walked to Lucius to receive a report about the party.

Eleanor looked around and saw Liam laughing with Ophelia in a corner and her father talking to Cyrus, who had never even bothered to welcome her back. She sighed and pulled her earphones and her phone out of her pocket and shuffled her songs.

 **I will march down an empty street like a ship into the storm  
No surrender, no retreat  
I will tear down every wall  
Just to keep you warm  
Just to bring you home**

The song sent chills all over her body and she barely held herself together. So many pictures started spinning around her head, emotions were resurfaced, and many memories were relived. It was just too much for her.

" _ **I saw your tweet about this song."**_

" _ **It's sweet… You're… sweet…"**_

She paused the song and yet, she couldn't stop herself from remembering:

" _ **If I get out of here and you still want me, I'll find you, Princess..."**_

And in a moment of weakness, or bravery, she tweeted:

 **In the dark, when you sound the alarm  
We'll find each other's arms  
For your love, all you are  
I'd start a riot…**

And it was only after she had sent it that she thought about the consequences of her action. She knew she was inviting him to the party and she also knew he would come. She just didn't know how dangerous it would be. For all of them.

 **I hope you enjoyed this chapter... Don't forget to leave a review ;)**

 **Love,**

 **S**


	15. Chapter 15

**DISCLAIMER: I do not own any of The Royals characters, however I own some original characters that you'll get to know them one by one.**

 **Hi everyone,**

 **I'm back with another chapter! I keep updating two stories from left and right! Check out Hypnotic if you haven't already ;)**

 **ENJOY:**

Chapter15_The Invitation

"HOW THE FUCK THEY FOUND US?"

Jasper was seriously getting tired of this sentence but he figured it wasn't going to go away anytime soon. It was the day after the sudden rescue of Princess Eleanor and the whole country was beaming with joy. He thought bitterly: "Well, not the whole country."

He tried to zone out of the meeting his brother had dragged him to but it seemed impossible due to all the shouts. Carter finally calmed down and it actually terrified Jasper enough to exchange a look with a distraught Kyle.

Carter sat down and said hopelessly: "We have no choice but to lay low, for a while, a long while. If they managed to track us down, US, then they might find a way to catch us as well. Some of you visit your family or take a vacation. Whatever you do, try not to talk against the crown in public places. They might be monitoring us for any clue we might give them."

The crowd, which mostly consisted of middle-aged men, all nodded in response. No one even dared question Carter. After all, he knew best. Or Jasper had thought. Looking back, he regretted every decision he had made while trying to impress Carter. He had almost ruined his life and not to mention, Kyle's.

He still couldn't imagine what would have happened if Kyle hadn't turned around and saved them from that chaos. He would probably be rotting in a cell or being questioned, roughly. No one was brave enough to mess with the crown. And he was foolish enough to think they could get away with it. Carter had a way to convince him everything was going to be alright and Jasper hated it.

He realized the meeting was over and looked over to Carter who was packing his bag. Kyle asked after everybody left the garage: "So, what are we going to do?" Carter shrugged and offered: "Take a vacation? Let's go to Verona or Rome or somewhere. We just need to leave London for a while."

Jasper announced all of a sudden: "I'm not going anywhere." Carter raised his eyebrows and said: "I was just going to suggest you go and visit your dad in America." Jasper stood up and repeated tiredly: "I'm not going anywhere." He noticed Carter was looking at him strangely so he offered: "You two should." Jasper didn't wait for their opinions and walked out the quiet garage.

To his own surprise Jasper had successfully blocked every thought of Princess Eleanor for a day and half. With his brothers gone and him staying alone in his small flat, watching football and eating, there was no time to feel like shit. He promised Kyle since he said goodbye to him at the airport that he wouldn't torture himself and he was successful, until that day.

He was watching a replay of a match that the program suddenly changed into the very important live interview of Princess Eleanor. And before he could prepare himself, he saw her face on his screen. She was there. Right at his home. Looking at him who had sweats on with a bucket full of chips in his hands.

She was beautiful. It was all he could think about at that moment. There was no unnatural make-up on her face like when she used to go to parties. She wasn't wearing a trashy dress but an elegant one. And she looked like an angel who fell from the sky.

Jasper gulped when the interviewer started talking and asked her to tell her story. This was it. She was going to rat him and Kyle out. She had every right to. But then she smiled, it felt like she was smiling right at him and only him, and started: "Hi, Lisa. I'm happy I'm getting the chance to share my story with you and the rest of the world. I'm hoping it would take some weight off of me."

The interviewer nodded and Eleanor went on: "As you all know, I had been abducted for exactly twenty days. The first few days were a blur since they had drugged me. I don't remember much until I woke up in a cabin in the woods."

She paused and his breath vanished. She was going to say it. She was. And once again, she surprised him: "I was left there, all alone, without any access to the outside world except for a television. I spent my day watching the news and eating and walking around the locked up cabin."

Lisa made a sad face and asked: "And how the food was provided for you, Princess?" Eleanor answered calmly: "The fridge was always full but I never sensed anyone walk in or out of the cabin. I tried staying awake to see if anyone nears the place but I never noticed anything."

The interviewer started talking about how strange it sounded but somehow believable enough. Jasper couldn't hide the smile creeping up on his face. She was going out of her way to prove no one was at the cabin with her. How could she do that? Be so forgiving? He wasn't sure he would've made the same decision she did if he was in her place.

He pushed those thoughts away when Lisa asked: "And what about that video and those pictures? You couldn't have taken those pictures yourself, am I right, Your Highness?" Eleanor smiled invisibly and explained: "Actually, I did. I woke up one day with a camera and some instructions on my table, telling me what to do. And I recorded the video as they asked, because I didn't know what would have happened if I didn't listen to them."

Lisa pressed: "And the pictures?" Eleanor answered shortly: "Same as the video." Lisa commented: "It sounds a bit strange that they thought you would just obey them and take those pictures." Eleanor took a deep breath and said a bit unsteadily: "I was all alone in an unknown place, captured by those who were brave enough to abduct a member of the royal family. I didn't have a choice, Lisa. I was all alone for the first time in my life and I was scared…"

Jasper felt something clogging up his throat. He believed her. In a very quick moment, he saw sincerity in her eyes, the kind she had shown him back at the cabin. He forced himself to concentrate back on the interview as Eleanor started talking again:

"I'm just thankful that my family found me. And I want to thank each and every person involved in the search party. But I specially want to thank our people, every kind soul who prayed for me alongside my family. I appreciate and cherish your love and concern. I hope I will be able to repay you one day."

A couple of smiles and the interview was over. And along with it, every plan of his to not think about her. Everywhere he went, people talked about her, how brave she was and how they hoped she would be alright. Her pictures from the interview covered most of the news and even one of them became a popular poster that people actually bought.

Even Jasper had bought one. The poster was a beautiful shot of her at the end of her interview, looking innocent and gorgeous at the same time. He couldn't avoid the temptation of hanging it in his bedroom so he went to sleep looking at her, looking back at him.

There was no news from Carter and Kyle even with all the hype about the Princess. He was sure Carter was too afraid to make an attempt to call him and let out his anger. And he was glad. He really didn't need Carter whining at that point of his miserable life.

He looked pathetic with his unshaved beard and bloodshot eyes. He didn't get out of the house since he had bought that poster and all he ate and drank was chips and too much Bourbon. He spent his days surfing the web and staring at her pictures. He honestly didn't think he could sink any lower.

But then a spark ignited inside of him when he saw a notification pop up on his phone, informing him that Eleanor had tweeted something. He excitedly went to her page and looked at the tweet and then it felt like all the blood was drained from his body.

She had tweeted that song. Their song. She actually had tweeted it. His eyes were glued to the screen but his mind was back at the cabin. He gulped thinking about their near kiss during the song. Why would she tweet it?

And then something clicked and he started reading between the lines. There was a garden party being held that day in honor of Eleanor. And the first words of her tweet were: "In the dark, when you sound the alarm, we'll find each other's arms…"

Was she inviting him to the party?

He tried to analyze the lyrics more to get another meaning out of it but he failed. For a second he thought he was overreacting and she simply tweeted some lyrics she liked. But they weren't any old lyrics. They belonged to a song that sparked the start of whatever they had between them.

So without giving it anymore thought, he jumped out of his seat and looked at the clock. He had two hours until the party would officially start. He knew the party was invite-only so he sat back down and did what he did best. He hacked the palace security and included himself on the guest list.

After that, everything was a blur. He hopped into the shower, shaved, searched for his tux, and then he was on his way. He just hoped this whole thing wasn't a mistake and she really wanted him there. By her side.

 **So what did you think of Jasper's p.o.v in this chapter?**

 **Leave a review and tell me what you think ;)**

 **Xoxo,**

 **S**


	16. Chapter 16

**DISCLAIMER: I do not own any of The Royals characters, however I own some original characters that you'll get to know them one by one.**

 **Hi everyone,**

 **I'm so sorry for being absent all this time... I can only blame it on college so please, you do the same thing!**

 **First of all, Season 3 is the shit! It's amazing! Perfection! I can't believe they're finally giving us what we wanted from the start, the reason I started writing all these stories, the lack of Jaspenor. Now Jaspenor is everywhere! And it's so goddamn cute! I just can't! Anyone who wants to discuss the new season with me, just message me! ;)**

 **And thank you thank you thank you to all you amazing and lovely people who kept asking about the stories and for all the new alerts and reviews. Love you all so much!**

 **Here's the new chapter, I hope you enjoy it:**

Chapter16_Desperation

These last couple of hours were all spent in a haze of distraction for Princess Eleanor. She was all smiles for the press and their guests but all she could concentrate was him. Her replies to the typical questions asked by the guests were already readied for her so she only had to repeat it back to them and think freely of Jasper.

The party had started for an hour or so but there was no sign of him anywhere. Maybe he was never going to show up. He could have not read her tweet or maybe he didn't understand what she meant by it. Maybe he had fled the country. Honestly, she had no idea.

As she was regretting her stupid decision while smiling and nodding at a war veteran, she sensed someone behind her. She hoped, just for a second, that it was him. Even Eleanor knew that it was only wishful thinking but then a voice reached her eager ears: "Princess?"

She recognized that voice, his voice, the one she had secretly fantasized about hearing once more. Without wasting any more time, she turned around and came face to face with Jasper and his charming smile.

She felt her heart flutter insanely and it seemed like everything and everyone around them had disappeared. He had made it. He had made his way back to her. And he was right in front of her, with his shiny blue eyes, and the warmest smile on the planet.

Finally, after what seemed like hours of gazing at him, things started to reshape around her and she came back down to the earth. The man she was talking to before had already bowed and left the Princess with the new guest and she couldn't be happier.

She wanted to say so many things to him, she had even thought about it, but standing there she couldn't let out something other than his name: "Jasper…" She felt her whole body shiver when his smile grew wider and he took her hand and put a lingering kiss on it, before saying: "At your service…"

She whispered, suddenly afraid everyone would realize who he was: "You made it…" Jasper slowly let her hand go and nodded in response. They both stood there, welcoming the silence forming around them, and analyzed the other one.

Eleanor had to admit that she had never seen him that handsome before and she gulped before she could stop herself. She could feel herself getting hotter at any second by just looking at him and she knew it wasn't going to end well.

Jasper was eyeing the Princess up and down as well. She looked more beautiful than all those times he had seen her before, if that was even possible. He noticed she wasn't wearing a typical short dress and her hair was simply loose around her face. How could she manage to look so breathtaking though?

He admitted before he could stop himself: "You look breathtaking tonight." Eleanor smiled shyly, like a little schoolgirl, and replied: "You don't look too bad yourself." Jasper chuckled and secretly repressed the need to kiss her right there and then.

Eleanor looked down, thinking about what she was going to say but then one of her bodyguards reached her and told her the Queen wanted her to meet someone. She looked at Jasper and said: "I'll be back. Don't go anywhere."

Jasper nodded and watched as she walked away from him, feeling a lump forming in his throat. Seeing her again was harder than he could've ever imagined. Just looking at her beautiful face was crushing him from the inside.

What was he thinking? Falling for the Princess? He wanted to kill himself from all the frustration bottling up inside of him but then he caught a glimpse of her laughing alongside the Queen and all he wanted to do was to live so he could see her like that for the rest of his life.

What the fuck was happening to Jasper Frost?

Xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx

Eleanor was nodding in agreement but she wasn't even listening to the argument. All she could think about was Jasper alone in the crowd, waiting for her to come back. It had been exactly thirteen minutes since she had last seen him but it felt like hours to her.

Finally the general stopped talking and she whispered in her mother's ear that she was going to mingle in the crowd and walked away as fast as she could. Her eyes searched around and spotted him at the bar, drinking a glass of Scotch.

She started walking towards him that a certain someone stood in her way. Her eyes widened in shock as she saw Beck smiling brightly at her. She stammered: "Wh What are you doing here?" He shrugged and said: "I couldn't miss this, could I?"

Eleanor chuckled nervously and fixed her hair without even thinking about it. Beck's face got more serious as he let out: "I was so worried about you…" Eleanor gulped before saying: "I'm fine, Beck. Everything's fine."

He sighed and before she knew it, she was in his arms. Before the incident, she would've given anything to feel Beck's arms around her once more, but as her eyes found Jasper's hurt ones, she realized her priorities had changed without her even knowing it.

She pulled away and asked: "How's your wife?" Beck gave her a look but answered anyway: "Good. She's on tour again." Eleanor nodded and went to make an excuse to leave but then music came on and Beck asked: "Can I have this dance, Lenny?"

She knew turning him down to talk to a strange man would look suspicious to anyone who knew her so she smiled and took his hand. He led her to the dance floor and pulled her close to his body. Eleanor knew Jasper was watching them and she found herself praying that he wouldn't leave.

She wasn't looking up to Beck but her eyes were wandering around, landing on everyone but the one she wanted. Midway into the song, she was sure he had already left and she felt sadness spreading through her body.

Finally the song came to an end and she said a quick 'thank you' to Beck and tried to walk away but he held her arm asking: "Where are you going?" Eleanor huffed and answered: "I need a minute, alright?" Beck let her go and she gladly walked away, not knowing what had come over her.

She walked to the bar but there was still no sign of him anywhere. She sighed hopelessly and closed her eyes but she heard him right in her ear: "Looking for me?" She turned around and didn't even try to hide her joy.

She admitted: "I thought you left…" Jasper gave her a broken smile before saying: "Now why would I do that?" Eleanor pretended she didn't hear that and took his hand in hers and watched his face light up. She whispered: "I need you to follow me."

She walked ahead and pulled him towards the entrance of the palace. At that moment, she didn't care who saw her with that strange boy but she only thought about herself and the plan she had come up with after she had invited him. Princess Eleanor was going to forget Jasper. But she couldn't exactly do that without having closure, now, could she?

He was like an itch she couldn't scratch, a permanent frustration, but things were about to change. She was going to let him into her room, and she was going to let him fuck her. And hopefully by tomorrow morning, she would be cured of this insane attraction. She never wanted things she had already played with anyway.

Her bodyguards gathered behind them and she huffed before she ordered them all away. Soon, they were silently moving in the palace, towards her room. Jasper already knew where she was taking him and he hated to admit it but he was a bit nervous. But the look she gave him before she let him in the room made him forget all about it.

"Cozy room you have, Princess." He joked and Eleanor chuckled before signing him to sit down next to her. Jasper obeyed and stared at her as she poured two glasses of Champagne and gave one to him. He clicked his glass with hers before saying 'cheers' and drank a bit.

He noticed Eleanor was dangerously leaning in towards him and he couldn't stop the words coming out of his mouth: "What are you doing?" Eleanor raised an eyebrow and said: "I was simply signaling that you can kiss me, Jasper."

Jasper gulped silently and watched as Eleanor leaned in even more asking huskily: "Don't you want that?" He closed his eyes for a second, picturing the pure joy kissing her would bring him, but he knew they couldn't do that.

So he opened his eyes and said firmly: "You know we can't." She frowned and pulled away before asking hurt: "Then why did you come here?" Jasper put down his glass and let out: "I wanted to see you…" Eleanor insisted: "Why?" Jasper kept quiet and Eleanor stood up huffing: "I asked you a question." Jasper pleaded: "Don't..."

Eleanor shook her head before hissing: "Where's the ballsy Jasper that helped kidnap the fucking Princess of England? Why are you such a coward now?" Jasper stood up as well and growled: "I'm not a coward!" Eleanor demanded: "Then tell me why you came here!"

Jasper threw his hands in the air as he felt his hidden feelings resurfacing: "Because I can't stop thinking about you! I can't get your FUCKING face out of my head! I can't get your voice out of my GODDAMN head! I DARED to think that somehow you still wanted me so I came running back to you. So don't you call me a FUCKING COWARD! This is the most brave I've been my entire life…"

The silence filled the room as Eleanor observed him, out of breath, and wondered if his words were the most romantic ones she had ever heard in her life. She slowly made her way to him and stood in front of the man that brought her so much misery and joy.

She leaned in and gently caught his lips with her own, feeling her body fill with a strange yet delicious energy. She couldn't describe what she was feeling at that moment, just pure bliss, and nothing else. Jasper, who thought had lost his mind when she kissed him, was finally recovering so he put his arm around her waist and pulled her closer.

It felt like ages had passed when Eleanor finally pulled away from him. Their lips were apart but their bodies were still joined. She bit her lower lip and whispered: "This is why I invited you here…" Jasper raised an eyebrow and asked: "Just for a kiss?" Eleanor smirked and let out: "Hopefully more than that…"

Jasper took a breath and abruptly let go of her waist. She frowned as he turned around and started walking towards the door. He calmly locked the door and turned back around, watching the Princess gaze at him expectantly.

He asked quietly: "Is this what you want?" Eleanor wanted to think about it for a moment, but it was pointless. She was infatuated with him, he was all she could think about, and she was finally going to properly feel him. There was no going back now.

So Eleanor gulped and nodded her head since she couldn't even wrap her mind around simple words to say. Jasper walked back towards her but stopped before getting too close. He looked her up and down, trying so hard to hide his own desperation to feel her, and finally ordered:

"Take off your dress."

 **So what did you think? And do you think I should change the rating and include all the sexy times or keep it clean? (please say I should include smut! lol)**

 **Don't forget to leave a review lovelies!**

 **Xoxo,**

 **S**


	17. Chapter 17

**DISCLAIMER: I do not own any of The Royals characters, however I own some original characters that you'll get to know them one by one.**

 **Hi everyone!**

 **I can't believe how long it took for me to finally update this story. Life is crazy. And I don't want to bore you with details of my stupid life. I just want to say that I'm sorry. I'm not giving up on this story. And I hope all of you stick with me until the end.**

 **I'm completely overwhelmed with the love you've shown for this story. To all the people that kept commenting and asking me to update: I'm sorry if I let you down. But not anymore! I love and appreciate all of you. Thank you for supporting me and my stories.**

 **And the rating is officially changing to M. Let's just say: GET READY FOR SOME SMUT PEOPLE!**

 **Here we go... ENJOY!**

Chapter17_Tonight

" _ **Take off your dress."**_

Those four simple words left Princess Eleanor utterly breathless. There was something about the way he said it, like he was ordering her, that made her even wetter than she wanted to admit she was. She easily unzipped her dress from behind and went to pull it off that Jasper ordered again: "Slower." She gulped and stripped off her dress in a slow and seductive way. She could see the effect she had on him, which he was trying so hard to hide, and she almost smiled in victory.

Jasper was all eyes the moment her dress hit the floor. She was in a dark silky bra and a matching underwear, her skin so pale yet so inviting, and there was a bit of a smile on the corner of her mouth. He raised his eyebrows and asked: "What are you smiling about?" Eleanor took a couple of steps towards him and whispered while she grabbed a hold of his collar: "Just thinking about the few orgasms you're going to give me…" He chuckled, half-cockily half-nervous, before asking: "Oh, really?"

She pouted and asked as she licked his jawline playfully: "What? You're not up for the challenge?" Jasper grabbed both her wrists and locked her arms behind her making her gasp. He whispered dangerously in her face: "Oh, I am, Princess. And I'll make sure you'll pass out on the third one."

Eleanor moaned excitedly but before she could respond, Jasper's lips were on hers. Out of instinct, she tried to wrap her arms around his neck, but his grip on her wrists were tighter than she had expected. Eleanor let go of controlling the kiss and tried to show him how much she wanted him by using only her lips. And soon Jasper was growling inside of her mouth, wanting to devour her completely.

There was a knock on the door and they both pulled away in a hurry. Eleanor rubbed her wrists and glared at Jasper before shouting: "GO AWAY!" The Queen explained in a hurry behind the door: "I just wanted to check up on you, dear. Everything alright?"

Eleanor sighed and replied calmer: "Yes, everything's fine. I… have a guest in here. And I think I'll be… busy for the rest of the night…" Jasper pressed his lips together to stop himself from chuckling and Eleanor gave him another glare.

The Queen mumbled: "Right, yes, sex. Ahh, I mean, it's been a while and… I'll just leave. Um, have fun?!" Eleanor huffed but didn't say anything as her mother walked away from the room. It was after she was sure that the Queen was gone that she smacked Jasper on the chest.

He let out a loud 'ouch' and asked: "What was that for?" Eleanor hissed: "For giving me a mark on both wrists." Jasper grabbed her hands in his and observed the bruise before asking mischievously: "But you liked it, didn't you?!"

Eleanor didn't want to admit but she barely felt the pain when he was squeezing her wrists. And the marks were just something to blame him for maybe after she had kicked him out of her bedroom for good. She wanted to have enough reasons for not seeing him anymore, though she could've started with the fact that he had kidnapped her in the first place.

She finally smirked and it made Jasper pull her closer and kiss her again. This time their hands were intertwined and Eleanor hated to admit it but she'd never felt that happy kissing a guy before. Not even Beck, when he used to sneak into her room when they were teenagers and steal a kiss from the Princess. As Jasper deepened the kiss, she cleared any image of Beck from her mind and focused on the man before her.

The moment she thought everything was in control, he pulled away and spun her around, making her gasp. But her shock turned into pleasure as his arms locked around her waist and his lips landed on her neck. She closed her eyes and let herself enjoy his little kisses trailing up and down her delicate skin.

His hand slowly found his way into her panties and she couldn't hold back her moans as he guided one of his fingers inside. Jasper chuckled proudly, feeling how wet she was, and Eleanor reminded herself to punch him in the face when things cooled off.

But her thoughts vanished as another finger followed the first one and Eleanor threw her head back, giving Jasper an easy access to her throat. He used the opportunity to lick it a few times until she couldn't take it anymore and let out: "Move…"

Jasper asked right in her ear: "You want me to move my fingers?" Eleanor nodded frantically, eyes still closed, and all Jasper wanted was to give her what she wanted, but he controlled himself. He had his own plans after all. So he ordered: "Ask for it. Properly."

She opened her eyes confused and Jasper only shrugged, ready to pull out his fingers. Eleanor realized what he was asking and even though her pride was screaming at her, she let out: "Move your fingers, Jasper."

He frowned and asked: "Was that a request or just an order, Princess?" She moved uncomfortably, trying to get as much pleasure as she could without asking him, but Jasper's arm around her waist stopped her from moving easily.

She huffed and asked impatiently: "What do you want from me? You want me to beg?" Jasper kept quiet and she realized that was exactly what he wanted. Princesses don't beg. She said coldly: "Who do you think you are? I will never…"

She was cut off as Jasper abruptly moved both fingers up and down, making the Princess moan out loud uncontrollably. He stopped moving as soon as he proved his point and Eleanor got furious: "You do realize that I can walk out of here at any moment and find another guy to fuck, right?" Jasper smirked cockily and whispered in her ear: "No one can make you feel this good, Princess… I promise…"

Eleanor gulped as she felt herself getting even wetter than before but she tried to keep up appearances: "Is that so? Then stop acting hard to get and please me." He chuckled and said: "Everything comes at a price, Princess. And mine is to hear that you want this. That you need it badly enough to beg me for it…"

Eleanor closed her eyes and tried to reason with her own pride. She knew how much she wanted him and she didn't want to admit it, but his games were very appealing to her. Her pool of wetness was proof enough of how much she wanted him, needed him, and she finally decided to admit it out loud.

She let her hand blindly find his face and said: "Fine. You win. But you better make this good." Jasper kissed the palm of her hand and whispered: "You won't forget tonight. I promise." Eleanor shivered and finally let out: "Then, Jasper, I need you to move those fingers inside of me. I want to feel them. I want you to make me cum…"

There was a moment of silence between them and Eleanor noticed she needed another word to finish his stubbornness so she whispered: "Please…" And with that, Jasper suddenly started thrusting his fingers in and out like there was no tomorrow. Eleanor laughed with excitement and gave herself completely to him. She was at his mercy.

She had almost forgotten how good it could be. To be completely free of any inhibitions, ready to enjoy the feel of another inside of you. And with Jasper's hot breath on her neck and his fingers moving frantically inside her, Eleanor realized something. She'd never had it this good.

Maybe it was because she wasn't touched by anyone for over a month, longer than any dry spell she had ever been in. Or maybe it was because of him. She couldn't tell. Whatever it was, she was enjoying herself so she pushed her feverish thoughts aside and focused on his very talented fingers.

Jasper whispered in her ear: "You like that?" Eleanor gulped and let out another breathy moan before saying: "It feels good…" Jasper gave her a little kiss on her earlobe and whispered again: "You wanna cum?"

Eleanor nodded her head anxiously as she felt her insides turning. She completely leaned on him and grabbed his neck, pressing his face against the back of her head. Jasper could feel her clenching around his fingers, ready to be taken over the edge.

He slowed his pace, earning a loud groan from the Princess, but he suddenly thrust the fingers up. Eleanor squeaked in response and Jasper knew what he had to do. He slowly pulled them out and jammed them right back in. Eleanor's grip on his neck became tighter. She was so close that she felt her belly boiling in anticipation.

With every hard thrust, she felt herself get a bit closer to the end. She wanted to cum. She was so frustrated that she groaned: "Jasper, please… I need to cum…" But Jasper kept going, like he wasn't hearing her. He wanted to make her scream out loud when she came. He was just building up the tension inside. Eleanor cried out in desperation and Jasper knew she was ready.

He started moving his fingers wildly, barely whispering in her ear: "When I say cum, you cum. Get it, Princess?" Eleanor moaned in response since she didn't want to say something to make him stop. Not that she could comprehend words at the moment.

Jasper knew Eleanor was going to cum soon, he could feel it, so he added more pressure. She let go of his neck and held on to his thigh. Jasper bit her earlobe and the sting made Eleanor's body to jump a bit. And Jasper ordered in her ear: "Cum, Princess…"

Eleanor felt the rush taking over her body, electrifying her from head to toes. She let out a loud whimper with Jasper's fingers still moving inside of her, letting her ride the waves. He cooed: "That's it baby… God, you're drenching me…"

Eleanor let out a moan that resembled a purr somehow, and Jasper couldn't help but get even harder than before. When Eleanor's body went a bit limp against him, he started to pull his fingers out completely.

Eleanor slowly turned around in his arm and her flushed face came close to his calm one. Eleanor's eyes opened wide as he slowly sucked his fingers clean and moaned loud enough for her to hear. The look of satisfaction on his face made her want to taste herself.

It was like he could read her expression. Jasper reached down and let his fingers soak in her wetness enough for her to taste. Eleanor opened her mouth expectantly and Jasper offered his finger. She sucked on it carefully, making Jasper suck in a breath.

He watched as she sucked the finger clean, enjoying her own juices shamelessly. He bit his lip and murmured: "Damn, Princess… You're making me so hard." Eleanor beamed and wrapped her arms around his neck, kissing him without a word.

They walked backwards until her foot touched the bed and they fell on the mattress together. Jasper didn't break the kiss. He just let his hands travel on her skin, pulling on the strands of her bra. She was tugging on his tux as well with an urgency that left Jasper breathless.

He pulled away in a hurry, took off his tux and unbuttoned his shirt while Eleanor was watching him breathlessly. He carelessly threw them on the ground and dove right back in. His lips landed on her neck and trailed down to her chest. He pulled her bra down a bit using his teeth and Eleanor tried to push him off. Jasper frowned and she let out: "Just let me take the damn thing off."

Jasper pulled her by her arms and into his embrace. He opened the clips and pulled the straps down before leaving wet kisses across her shoulder blades. Eleanor's hands roamed around his back and she couldn't help but smile, actually smile, as his kisses went back to her neck. He slowly let her lie back down and threw the bra on the ground next to his shirt.

He gulped as he watched the Princess, vulnerably staring up at him, and he couldn't help but let out: "You're so fucking beautiful, Princess." She felt her blush spreading on her face and she looked away nervously. She didn't want him to say things like that. She didn't want to get attached to him. Not more than what she already felt. But he insisted: "You're perfect. You should know that…"

Eleanor finally made eye contact with him. She could feel his sincerity and she felt obligated to kiss him. She needed to kiss him. She grabbed a hold of his arms and swiftly sat down, pulling his head down for one feverish kiss.

Damn him. Damn that motherfucker. She kept telling herself how much she hated him but her kisses only became more passionate by the second. She pushed him down with all her force and straddled him before he could object.

She started kissing his chest, slowly at first, but as he put his hand in her hair and stroked it, she kept moving her mouth from side to side, almost licking him as she went. She went for his neck at last, nibbling on his jaw gently, making Jasper close his eyes in appreciation.

But it wasn't enough. She wanted to make him feel good. Just like he did minutes ago. Her hands went for his pants but he was quick enough to stop her. He held on to her wrists and said: "Not now, Princess."

Eleanor pouted uncontrollably, making him chuckle and said: "But I want it NOW!" Jasper switched positions in a moment, trapping her under his body. Eleanor punched him on the chest and whined: "Stop playing games, Jasper!"

Jasper frowned asking: "Is it wrong of me to wanna enjoy you fully?" Eleanor kept quiet, not wanting to think about what his words meant. He went on: "Eleanor, I…" She interrupted him: "Say it again." He asked confused: "Say what?"

She grabbed the back of his neck, pulling at his hair, and ordered: "My name. Say my name." Jasper kissed the side of her face and murmured: "Eleanor…" She gulped but he kept going: "Eleanor… I want you so bad… Damn it, you have no idea…"

Eleanor pulled his head even further down, so close it pissed both of them off that their lips didn't touch, and said invitingly: "Then make me understand…" Jasper crashed his lips on hers without a second thought. His hand moved down to her underwear and Eleanor gasped in his mouth as he pulled it down roughly. She wiggled her legs enough to help him take them off completely without breaking the kiss.

Jasper blindly threw the delicate underwear aside and let his fingers touch her aching pussy once more. She arched her back, wanting him to fill her with more than fingers but Jasper kept rubbing her clit gently. But Eleanor needed more and she was running out of patience. So she bit his tongue helplessly making him pull away with a groan.

She gulped and pleaded: "I want you inside me, Jasper… I need it…" Jasper pulled his finger away and let it rest on her bottom lip playfully. Eleanor let her tongue out to lick it in a hurry, earning a breathy chuckle from him. Jasper pulled away completely and started to unbutton his pants as Eleanor closed her eyes in frustration. Soon she felt his hardness against her hip as he towered over her again and she opened her eyes into his.

Jasper was breathing hard as well, making Eleanor happy he was as excited as she was. She pulled his head down and whispered against his lips: "No more games, Jasper..." Jasper nodded in agreement but Eleanor noticed him gulping. He kissed her in a rush but pulled away quickly only to whisper: "You ready?"

Eleanor let her hand sneak between their overheated bodies and grab his hard dick. She giggled in satisfaction and Jasper gave her a cocky look. But as Eleanor guided his cock inside her, his grin turned into quiet panting.

Eleanor couldn't stop her throaty moan the moment the tip of his cock touched her clit. She pulled her hand away and took a hold of his shoulder, ready to be filled by him. Jasper was hesitant to move, somehow frozen, replaying every moment they had together in his mind. He knew they were playing a dangerous game but as Eleanor called his name in need, all of his worries vanished.

He sank his head deep in her neck and gave her a gentle kiss before pushing his cock all the way in. Eleanor moaned in response and arched her back, exposing her throat to him. Jasper gulped at how tight she felt around him and showed his appreciation by biting her throat gently. Eleanor caught his hair and pulled it, panting: "More…"

Jasper kept biting and licking her throat, moving down to her chest, and started moving slowly inside her. Eleanor pulled his hair harder and ordered: "Faster!" Jasper put both fists around her and pulled himself up so he could look at her flushed face.

He started to move quicker, thrusting at a frantic pace, making Eleanor's mouth open wide. She stared into his eyes as she felt herself getting closer and closer to the edge. He stared right back, panting, but he never slowed down.

Eleanor pulled his face down with both hands, making him lose his balance, and kissed him with all the fiery passion she felt right at her core. The kiss was rough, teeth and all, but neither of them pulled away.

Jasper wanted her to cum so bad that he blindly reached for her legs, bringing them high up to rest on his shoulders. The change of position made him hit her spot in repeat and Eleanor cried out in his mouth. So he pulled away to watch her fall apart for him.

And she did. Eleanor felt a force hitting her body, making her shut her eyes and pull Jasper's hair as hard as she could. Jasper growled in pain but seeing that look on her face, the look of utter satisfaction, was enough for him.

He slowed his thrusts until Eleanor finally opened her eyes. She giggled when she saw his red face and murmured: "That was great…" Jasper whispered in her ear: "But third time's the charm, right?" His words sent Eleanor to the time they first kissed. He stopped moving and brushed her hair away before ordering: "I want you to ride me…"

Eleanor moaned near his lips and let out: "You drained my energy…" He helped her legs off of him and slowly let his back hit the mattress, pulling her by her waist. He flicked a nipple and said: "I'll help you…" Eleanor licked her lips and started to straddle him properly before moving up and down.

Jasper kept fondling her breasts until she found a good rhythm, moving passionately on top of him. He knew there wasn't much time left for him so he decided they both needed to go out with a bang. He let his hands roam on her back before pushing her down towards him.

Eleanor leaned into him as he started thrusting up into her, making her gasp every time he hit her spot. He whispered breathlessly: "You're killing me Princess… You know that?" Eleanor let out a strange sound against his ear and he let his arm hold her down as much as he could.

She could feel the waves coming. She felt his hot breath somewhere along her throat. And she certainly felt his cock hitting her in all the right places every damn time. She wanted to call out his name but the noises she kept making were getting in the way.

Jasper moved his hands down to her ass cheeks and grabbed them roughly. He pushed her firmly on his cock as he simultaneously thrust it up into her. Eleanor could only let out breathlessly: "I'm…" But Jasper interrupted her loudly: "Cum for me!"

So she obeyed. She felt herself fall apart once more, their bodies glued together, and she could swear she saw stars behind her closed eyes. Jasper panted: "Fuck! I'm cumming…" Eleanor realized what he meant in the middle of her haze and moaned: "Just cum in me…"

Jasper couldn't hold it in much longer and he gave her cheeks a hard squeeze as he emptied himself inside. Eleanor winced in pain but she didn't mind his hot seed filling her up as she rested on top of him. Jasper flung his arm over her back, keeping her in place, not that she wanted to move away.

As their breathing returned to normal and the world around them reappeared, they couldn't help but hold on to each other tightly. Because somehow both of them knew that this was going to be their goodbye. There was no going back.

 **I'm anxiously waiting for your thoughts. Keep your lovely comments coming ;)**


End file.
